


A love that kills

by Whynotship_1a



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is oblivious, Murder, a little weird, first fic, murder/writer relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotship_1a/pseuds/Whynotship_1a
Summary: Lena is a writer that is having a major writers block, sam sets her up on a date with this cute butcher name kara, little did they know she has a major secret and a killer smileor the post on Tumblr about a writer who dates a serial killer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fanfiction, I've been wanting to write this for a long time but I was afraid it might not be good. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"A date? You're telling me that you set me up with a stranger who could, for all you know, be a sociopath or a serial killer." Lena wasn't necessarily angry; she was just frustrated that she couldn't stay home and watch Gossip Girl for the tenths time like she had planned.

"Yes, a date, but not with a stranger! It's with my butcher," Sam said as if it was the most common thing in the world to ask your butcher to go out with your best friend. The look on Lena's face showed a mix of different emotions, not only was she confuse as to why Sam would have a butcher but she was also concern as to how much meat her friend consume if she knew her butcher well enough to set her up on a date with someone.

"Okay, there's so much stuff to unpack there so I'll keep it as short as I can. First of all, why do you have a butcher? And second of all, why would you think I would want to go out with them? I am perfectly fine all by myself." Lena knew she was lying. Most of the time she felt there was no one to come home to, alone in the empty apartment, but she kept on insisting that she was better off, that she liked it like that.

"It's not like she's my butcher, she just works at the butcher shop I go to. And, if I am being honest, you need to go out more, you know, have some fun meet new people. And she's really cute if it helps. There's this mysterious aura around her." Sam thought that might convince the writer. “Come on, you’re always saying that you need inspiration for your next big novel, this might be your chance for an amazing love story.” Lena kept on thinking how cliché a story like that would be, a girl that falls in love with her blind date. 

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll go just to make you happy, but you have to promise me that you will never set me up again”. Sam didn’t look convinced, but she agreed anyway. 

“I promise you’re going to love her, she’s funny, creative, and hot. Hell, if you don’t date her, I will.”

Lena started to realize that maybe going out is exactly what she needed. Sure she didn’t like the outside, she was more of an introvert. Who could blame her honestly, she had been though a lot as a kid, her biological mom died and sure the Luthor’s’ adopting her was great, she felt like she had a family again but that pain of losing her mother never really went away. For a while she was happy but nothing good ever last. Her father Lionel died on a rainy gloomy day, a heart attack they said, from that day on nothing was ever the same in the Luthor household. A couple of months later Lex died too, he couldn’t handle they pain, it was funny how Lex would always tell Lena how she was the stronger one of the two of them but she wasn’t or at least she didn’t want to be. It was all too much for her, she lost the only father she’d ever known and then she lost her hero, her big brother. Her mother Lilian kept pushing her away so eventually she stopped trying to find comfort in her mother’s love. Her room that was once the brightest room in the mansion was now the darkest one, her room had an amazing view into the garden, she could see the green trees and the hills on the background, that was one of the main reasons why she didn’t want to look outside, in the biggest tree there it was the tree mansion she build with her brother and father; sometimes when she would look at it she could still hear her father telling her that they would built a tree mansion because it was go big or go home. She missed the adventures she would have with Lex.  
She started to go outside when she went to college and when it was necessary. She thought that things would be better but because her family was one of the richest in the continent she was either treated like a stuck up rich princess or they wouldn’t even acknowledge her. Not all was bad though when she meet Sam, she treated her like a human being and that’s when she knew she finally found a true friend, so at least she had Sam and her writing. 

“You’re right. I’ll go and try to have fun. Plus is not like she’s a serial killer.” Both Lena and Sam laughed.

======= * * * =======

Kara was an odd person, she loved getting up early in the morning to go to work. She had to make sure everything was perfect before, she would go into the shop and pick between all the knifes she had just to find the perfect one. All thought she would always end up picking her all-time favorite, the Dalstrong phantom series 7. She loved how sharp it could get, it was one of Kara’s favorite things to do in the shop. She would sharpen every single knife until she could hear her knife sharpener start to break, but she wasn’t going to lie her all-time favorite activity was slaughtering the animals, sure she hated to hurt animals but it was a small price to pay for her happiness. She loved the moment her knife touched the animal’s thoracic cavity and the carotid artery, which would hit the jugular vein, sure blood would go everywhere but that was never a problem for her. 

As Kara was putting the carcass in the freezer she felt like she was forgetting something, and as soon as she was about to remember she heard the bell on top of the shop’s door ring, Dam it where was Kenny when you need it him, what’s the point of having someone work for you if they never showed up thought Kara. She started to walk to the front of the store still being annoyed that Kenny wasn’t at the front desk.

“Hi how can I help you in this beautiful morning?” There it was again; that beautiful simile that made you tremble at the knees, the sound of her voice so angelic. 

“Can I have a pound of your freshest pork chops?” said the elderly woman. 

“Coming right up!” Kara said with a giddy voice. She loved working at the shop. Some people thought it was crazy, but she didn’t care. It was her passion — well her second passion. She had her own hours and she got to talk to people, and the money wasn’t bad either. What wasn’t there to like about her job?

“Here you go, one pound of our freshest pork chops. That will be 10 dollars even.” She hated how expensive everything was, but she knew that she needed the money. Being the owner of a shop wasn’t easy, especially when you had to pay rent, get supplies, and give the only employee she had a percentage of all the gains the store made, but she always pulled through

“Here you go, thank you dear. And may I just say that you have a lovely smile.” Kara blushed, she was used to compliments, but she couldn’t understand how people could give them when she was covered in blood , since she slaughters the animals in the morning and didn’t have time to go homes and take a shower so she was always cover in dried blood but she didn’t mind, actually she felt war every time she would see her face cover in blood.

“Why thank you! Have a good day.” Kara went back putting the carcass in the freezer,  
before the lady came in.

“Okay, time to clean up.” As Kara started to put the carcasses in the freezer she remember what she was about to do before being interrupted. She turned her head to the back of the freezer and saw the human body she had to get rid of, the good thing about slaughtering animals and working at a butcher shop is that is a good disguise for when she killed( and I don’t mean animals.). Turns out Lena’s date was an actual killer.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready then a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the new edit chapter. i promise that this one is better than the last time i wrote it

While Kara was working at the Kars slaughter (she remembered when she first told Alex the name of her shop, Alex of occurs laughed but she didn’t care it was the perfect name for her), she heard a bell ring and saw Sam come in. “Hey Sam, you want your usual?” Sam was a regular client of hers, and she knew she had to have Sam’s order which consist of three pounds of ribeye and a single pound of T-bone ready every Monday, and Friday at exactly two-thirty.

“Yes, please. Oh, and remember, you have a date with my friend Lena today at eight, so don’t be late.” Kara gave Sam her other and as she was about to go out and head home, she was stopped by Kara.

“Hey Sam, tell Lena to wear casual clothes and tell her I'm excited to meet her, oh and before I forget I send you the address of where I’m taking Lena so just tell her I'll meet her there.”

Sam smiled; she knew she did the right thing by setting them up. As soon as Sam left, Kara went back to work, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl she was going on a date with.

She started to work again when she heard something again, this time her phone. She was about to ignore it when she noticed who was calling her. “Hey sis what's up?” Kara answered in a tired but happy voice. Even though she saw her sister just two days ago for a movie night, Kara was always happy to talk to her.

“Hey Kar I’m just calling to ask if we are still on for tonight.” Alex was the complete opposite of Kara. While she was all leather jackets and motorcycles, Kara was more of a pastel and sunshine kind of girl.

  
“Shoot, I forgot we were going to the bar with Kelly, I kind of have a date tonight.” It completely slipped her mind that she had plans with her sister, it’s just that she was more focus on planning a perfect date. She wanted everything to be perfect for this girl, wanted to impress her. Every time Sam came into the shop she would talk about Lena. Hell, Sam talked so much about Lena, Kara felt like she already knew her. She felt a connection and immediate attraction, like it was meant to be.

  
“WHAT??? Why am I just hearing this?” Alex's tone was a mix of happiness and curiosity. She was, of course, happy for her sister, but she had so many questions.

  
“’Cause I didn’t want to jinx it, plus it’s not like I wasn’t going to tell you. I need your help choosing an outfit.” Kara knew how to dress for every day, just not to how to impress. If it was up to her, she would always were jeans and button-ups. She knew she couldn’t because, even though this was more of a casual date, she wanted Lena to notice that she cared, she really did.

  
“I’ll meet you at you’re apartment at seven. Does tha-”

  
“But my date’s at eight,” Kara whined. She really didn’t need two hours to get ready, but knowing herself, she would switch outfits like ten times.

  
“I'm coming over at seven, that way you don’t switch your outfit like twenty times.” Alex knew her sister like the back of her hand, so she knew every small detail her sister did while getting ready.

  
“I hate that you know me so well. Anyway, I have to get back to work, I'll see you at seven.” Kara really was busy with actual work, not like other times when Alex has called her and she was busy with extracurricular activities, such as cleaning up the floor of her shop after she disposed of the carcasses and the bodies, she figured that burning the bodies would be easier but sometimes she didn’t have the time so she would just piled them with the carcasses, and it’s not like she could ask Kenny to do it for her plus Kara knew that Kenny wasn’t smart enough to even clean the floors. Sometimes Kara wondered why she had hired him.

“Okay, I’ll see you later, bye.” Alex hung up, calm knowing that her sister was safe and happy.

  
That has always been one of Alex's concern, thanks to her job as a cop she would get her sister killed. Ever since she got promoted to detective, she had been able to protect Kara a little more, Now she can make sure that killers and muggers were out of the streets and away from her sister but still, she was afraid. After all, there were many serial killers out there and her sister wasn’t the scariest person. She was so surprised when she started working in a butcher shop, in Alex's eyes she couldn’t even hurt a fly. If only she knew right.

======= * * * =======

On the other side of town, Lena was struggling to write the second chapter of her newest novel. Since she was a kid, writing had come easily to her. She felt she could express herself better when she wrote down what she was feeling rather than trying to say it aloud. So far, she had only written one book that had been composed of short stories; this was her first real novel. Sure, she was still young, but this had always been her biggest dream. She took Sam’s advice into taking inspiration from her the idea of the blind date for her book, but so far, a romance novel didn’t seem to be working out. She contemplated scrapping the idea when she heard her apartment door open.

  
“Hey, so I talked to Kara and she told me that you should wear casual clothing for the date tonight. Oh, and I have the address where you have to meet her.”Sam had an idea of where Kara was taking Lena on their date all thought she wasn’t sure, but she knew that this wouldn’t be like any other date Lena was used to. In the short time Sam knew Lena, she had only seen her go on three dates and all of them were just taking advantage of her name, but still, they were extremely fancy; Although Sam learned the hard way that fancy didn’t exactly mean nice.

She can still remember how Lena told her about this one date where the girl took her to a really expensive restaurant and order the most expensive wine but made Lena pay for the whole thing; or how once another girl took Lena ice skating but she was checking every other girl in the rink and even asked for someone’s number, right in front of Lena. But that wasn't the worst of them she can still remember how Veronica asked Lena on a date, slept with her and then asked Lena to set her up with Sam.

“Did she tell you where she’s taking me?” Lena said in a distracted voice.

  
“She gave me the address and I think I know where you are going but I want it to be a surprise, also she sounded excited so you better dress to impress.” Sam knew Lena's fashion sense was a bit strange since she works from home she mostly wears pajamas.

  
“I was planning on wearing jeans and a t-shirt,” Lena said dismissively.

  
“You know, I try so hard with you. Yes, it’s casual date attire, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t try to at least look good,” Sam said with a teasing voice.  
“Okay then, I’ll need your help.”

======= * * * =======

Kara stood outside of the county fair, patiently waiting for Lena to arrive. She loved the fair and thought it was a good idea for a fun date; plus, that way she can impress Lena by winning her a big prize like you see in the movies. Alex was right about the outfit, she looked amazing and she didn’t have to change a bunch of times just to choose. Dark skinny jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and a letter jacket completed her practical but fashionable look. She was nervous. It was the first time in a long while that she had gone out with someone. Her profession didn’t leave room for dates (and I don’t mean the butcher shop). When Kara saw Lena arrive, she was mesmerized. Kara didn’t have words to express how beautiful she was. She donned gray jeans, a green sweatshirt, and black combat boots — casual, but she made it look so good.

  
“Kara, right?” Lena knew it was Kara. Sam told her whom to look for, but she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be on a date with someone as hot as the woman in front of her.

  
“Yeah that's me, and you’re Lena. It’s nice to finally meet you. Sam talks non-stop about you. You look beautiful by the way.” Lena was in shock, this girl hardly seemed to breathe when talking.“Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous.” It was a habit she knew she had to break.

  
“It’s okay I'm nervous too, plus I find rambling charming.” Lena was impressed at how smooth that came out.

They decided that they would play some games and then eat. They could hear the sound of kids playing, as well as the voices of lovers winning prices for their significant others. The air smelled like corn dogs, funnel cake and fried oreso, her surroundings where full of bright color lights, as they were heading to go get something to eat Kara spoke.

  
“Sooo tell me about yourself.” Kara wanted to know everything about the woman in front of her.

  
“Well, I love staying home, I also love animals, and I'm a writer — well, kind of. I've only ever written short stories, but I’ve started writing a new book, but so far I don’t know what I want it to be about.” Lena felt comfortable enough to tell her about her life. As they arrive at the funnel cake booth Lena could see Kara asking the vendor for two, Lena had never had one before but the moment she took her first bite she was a goner.  
“This is really good,” Lena said as she finished chewing

  
“yeah, so you’re a writer, that's so cool. I think you should write a crime novel personally, those are always so fun to read.” Kara loved crime novels, they gave her ideas about murders and how to hide the bodies.

  
“You really think so? I mean, I love to write crime stories, but I've only ever been able to write short crime stories.” Lena loved every moment she wrote that story about a murderer in a small town, the only problem was that she didn’t know how to continue it.

“That sounds interesting, so like what was the plot?” Kara was genuinely interested plus she could get inspiration for later.

“ It was about an actor that got a role as a serial killer and he wanted his acting to be perfect so he became an actual killer.” Lena thought that Kara would think she was wired for writing something as morbid as that but as soon as she looked in the blondes direction she only saw a big smile on Kara’s face as well as big blue eyes staring right at her like she was trying to look into her soul, Lena thought it was so cute.

“ That sounds amazing, so just out of curiosity how did he get caught?” Kara wanted Lena to think she cared but she also wanted to make sure she never gets caught.

“ oh he started dating his costar which played a cop, so she kind of so similar behavior in the guy and the character,” Lena said as she saw a guy win a big stuff panada for his daughter. Kara saw how bright Lena’s faced looked while seeing that big toy and she decided she needed to win one for the green eye beauty she was on a date with.

  
“So since you’ve written crime stories, you most know cool ways to kill people.” As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Kara realized that she sounded like a murderer, which she was but she didn’t want anyone to know. As soon as she glanced over at Lena she calmed down because she was smiling. “Sorry, that sounded murdery. It’s just, you must know right?” Kara said, her voice shaky with worry.

“It’s okay, it’s not weird. I like that you are interested in what I write. To answer your question, yes, I had to do some research on the subject, so I do know a couple of ways to kill people. I’m not planning to use that knowledge though.” Lena knew she could never hurt another living creature — except spiders. She hates spiders.

  
“So, if you were to kill someone, metaphorically of course, how would you do it?” Kara was just curious, it’s not like she needed a new way to kill.  
“Air shot between the toes, it will look like a heart attack,” Lena replied immediately. Kara knew she was falling for this girl. “Come on, let’s go to the Ferris Wheel.”

  
“ But you haven’t tried the fried oreos yet” in all honesty Kara was just hungry

  
“We just finished a huge funnel cake I think we can hold on for a couple more hours without eating, now come on,” Lena said with a smile on her face  
======= * * * =======

They were at the top, just lost in the amazing view of the city. The only thing they were able to see from up there how bright the starts where it was nine so the sky was dark enough for the moon to illuminate their faces, even the city light looked romantic in their eyes. They could beardly hear the people in the fair, to them they only people in the world were each other. Lena was beyond nervous, it had been a long time since she had gone on a date whit anyone let alone kiss someone, she didn’t want to ruin the amazing time they were having but she felt like a teenager again. She couldn’t even look at Kara right now, she was just so nervous she thought that the first moment she saw Kara she would do or say something stupid. Honesty Lena didn’t know how Kara was so cool about this whole situation, though the corner of her eye she could see Kara looking at her she could even see Kara looking at her lips, she was beardly blinking, Lena found it cute how Kara didn’t want to even spend a second without looking at her. She was curious as to what Kara was thinking.

“she is so hot….. and beautiful inside and out, I even think she was looking at my lips. ” Kara thought. She was so amazed as to how incredible this girl was, she didn’t want to stop looking at her, the only thing was that Lena wasn’t looking at her. Kara started to worry, she was thinking that she had done something wrong. Right as she was about to apologize to the brunette beauty Lena spoke.

  
“Kara, I just wanted to tell you that this has been an amazing date.” Lena started to lean in She hoped that Kara knew what she was trying to do.

Kara honestly didn’t know what to do. She was shocked that a girl like Lena wanted to kiss her. Kara was thankful that Lena’s eyes where close otherwise she would see the shocked in Kara’s face. As Lena got closer, Kara started to lean in, and before they both knew, they were kissing. Kara felt those fireworks that people always talked about. She didn’t want to ever stop kissing Lena, and hoped Lena felt the same. Kara was thinking about opening her eyes just to be able to look at Lena but she wasn’t a psych who kisses with her eyes open so she kept them close..After the kiss both of them smile, Lena even let out a small laugh but Kara was happy that Lena felt more comfortable now, they couldn’t stop smiling. Kara’s arm found its way around Lena's shoulders, and she would keep it there as long as she was able to. As they started to descend the step out of the Ferris Wheel and started walking to one of the games.

“Come on, you still own me a prize,” Lena teased, smiling like never before.

  
“For you, anything.” Kara felt safe enough to kiss her again.

  
They went to one of the basketball games because that’s where Kara had seen Lena check the stuff panda.

  
“ so just out of curiosity, what’s your favorite animal?” Kara had a pretty good idea of what Lena was about to answer.

  
“Okay but don’t laugh my favorite animal is either a panda or a raccoon” Lena said with a childish voice.

  
“ then it’s a good thing I’m awesome at basketball,” Kara said without more information. She handed the guy a seven dollar bill and said “ hey how many hoops would I have to make to win that big panda?” Kara asked the guy that worked at the game

  
“ six in under a minute, good luck” he said as he handed Kara the ball. Kara wanted to win this price for Lena so bad, she also wanted to show off her muscles. Kara knew that this sort of games where rigged but Alex had taught her a way to beat them. She threw hoop after hoop and after the minute was over Kara had made 7 hoops. Lena was not only impressed but she was also a little turned on.

  
“ the big panda please,” said Kara in a proud tone. As the guy handed her the panda the first thing Kara did was give it to Lena. “ as promised, your price m’ lady.” Kara said while giving Lena a small kiss on the back of her hand.

  
Lena laugh and said “ well thank you kind knight” after that she gave Kara a small kiss on the cheek. “ come one let’s keep going.”

“ as you wish, but here let me carry that stuffed animal because it’s almost as big as you,” Kara said with a teasing tone in her voice

  
It goes beyond saying that the date went great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit chapters 1,2,3,4 so it's better for you guys to read.
> 
> I also know that air shot between the toes is a very common way to kill but I'm taking inspiration from the Tumblr post.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks to sam about her date, Kara tells Alex about her date but something happens at the end. this chapter was longer because as I said before the more the story develops the longer the chapters will get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, today's chapter was a bit late because I had a lot of school work and homework. I also forgot to mention that I'm dyslexic and that's why sometimes I have a hard time with spelling, that's why I take a while to update.

As soon as Lena got home Sam was waiting for her, “So, how was it? is she your knight in shining apron?” Sam said in a teasing manner.

“Well hello to you too. If you must know it went well.” Lena thought that she was going to have to lie to Sam about how her date went just like all the other three times she had gone out on a with people, but after a date like that she didn’t need to lie because this time it went amazing.

“Told you.” Sam knew from the beginning that those two would click immediately. She knew Lena for a while now so she knew what she was missing in her life and after she met Kara she could see that she had all the things Lena needed in her life, plus Kara was hard not to like.

“she’s just so amazing, and creative plus she loves crime novels, like that can’t be a coincidence, she’s so smart, she loves the fact that I'm a winter she even asked about my stuff. About the research I do for some of my stories, can you believe that?” Lena herself couldn’t believe it. In the past her dates thought that her being a writer was kind of boring and since she came from money they taught that she would end up being the CEO of a company or something but when they heard the writer part they taught that she would live off of her family’s money for the rest of her life. , they didn’t even want to know what her stories were about, they just cared about how hot and wealthy she was.

“You sound happy, I'm glad. You more than anyone deserves it” Sam has seen first handed every time Lena was in pain. She could still remember all the times Lena came crying after a class because she overheard someone in the campus mention Lex and all the wasted potential he threw away, and that was one of the easy times Sam had to calm Lena down and she knew that Lena was so sweet and innocent, she’s also been through so much at such young age it almost wasn’t fair.

“And I mean Kara is older than me but not by a lot, plus I can finally say I'm dating an older woman,” Lena said with teasing eyes and those killer eyebrows. “Dude you have to give me more, what did you guys talk about besides you being a writer.” Sam wanted to know everything, but not because she was being nosy but because she cared for her friend. “ Well we played some games, ate some food, we went into some of the rides and stuff happened.” Lena was not the kiss and tell type of girl but she at least had to put some doubt in Sam's head. Sam herself had always done that to Lena after every date she had gone on so it was only fair.

“ Is she a good kisser? she looks like the type that knows her way around.” Sam said in a teasing tone trying to make her friend blush.

“haha very funny, and yes she is but she’s more than that, I feel this connection when I'm with her. She makes me feel safe Sam, I've never felt this way about anyone.” After a long pause Lena said “I told her about Greece.” Sam looked at her like she’s seen a ghost, it took Lena three years to even consider telling Sam and it wasn’t because she didn’t trust her it was simply because Lena didn’t like to open up to people, she felt like if she did she would scare them off so Sam understood what she couldn’t understand was how she told a stranger about her biggest dream.

” What? do you mean about Greece, as in your biggest dream Greece? it took you a lifetime to tell me.” She wasn’t hurt, she was just so surprised that introvert Lena told Kara her biggest dream and desire on their first date. “ So how did it happened?” Sam said with a curious tone in her voice.

_ flashback_

_After Kara won Lena the panda they were walking hand in hand to one of the other games._

_“so I know that you are an amazing writer, I know that your best friend is Sam which you met in your freshman year of college, I know that your favorite color is blue, that your family history is complicated and that you apparently love stuff pandas.” Kara said while she looked at the stuff panda she got Lena which was almost as big as her. “ anything else I need to know, you know besides the fact that you are an amazing person?” Kara didn’t want to come off as a stalker but she wanted to know as much as she could about the girl she was already falling for._

_“ What would you like to know?” Lena felt like she could tell Kara anything for some reason, she wasn’t scared of being judge around her._

_” What's your biggest dream ?” Lena was so shocked that someone asked her that no one was ever interested enough in her to ask her that , she’s only ever told one person about her wildest fantasy, it's not that she was scared to tell people, it was just too painful to talk about it,that and the fact that she didn’t like to open up to people.._

_“I want to live in Greece,” Lena said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, actually her eyes were of sorrow and happiness, she was staring at the floor while speaking._

_Kara bowed down her head in order to look Lena in the eyes” That sounds amazing.” Kara said with a whispering tone.” Why Greece out of all the places in the world?” She didn’t want to make her date uncomfortable, so if Lena wanted to tell her then she would and if she didn’t want to tell her then that was fine too. She just wanted this girl to be happy._

_“Greece is where my happiest memories are. My family would go once a year, kind of like a small family getaway, for two whole weeks it would just be my parents, my brother and I. We always talked about living there and how fun it would be, but then my dad died and we were all sad, a couple of months later my brother killed himself and I just lost myself, I missed them. The summer after both of them died I went back to Greece and it felt like they were there with me, after that day I've always wanted to move, to be closer to them.” at that point Lena had tears in her eyes, she was afraid that she was scaring Kara_

_ “ I'm sorry this probably isn’t appropriate first date topic” she laughed to smooth things down. Kara was just so amazed by how someone that had been through a lot could still be the most amazing person she has ever meat, it pained her to see that Lena had so many insecurities but as Kara was looking deeply in to her eyes trying to see her soul, she promised herself to make Lena’s insecurities go away. _

_” Hey, it’s completely fine, thank you for telling me I know how hard it must be to talk about them. Plus I know how you feel, my parents died when I was twelve and I still miss them some times but I was adopted by an amazing family. so if you ever need to talk about them I'm here for you.” God Kara was already whipped for this girl.” by the way that sounds like a really beautiful dream and I'm sure one day you will accomplish it.” Kara saw that Lena was smiling so she counted that as a win. “ Come on let's go win you another price, maybe a teddy bear this time .”_

_ Lena smile and grab Kara’s free hand, she was glad she found Kara, she was also glad that she offered Lena to carry her panda, because that thing was heavy. _

_ End of flashback_

"I think I made a mistake, I should’ve kept her all for myself. “Sam was mostly joking, she was happy to see that Lena was already falling for this girl.

“ ha-ha very funny Sam.” Lena looked down at her phone and saw a text from Kara that said** I had a great time and I hope we can do it again**. Lena bit down on her lip and smiled, oh she was definitely seeing Kara again.

======= * * * =======

Meanwhile, Alex and Kara were at a small dinner near Alex’s apartment, they had discovered one night after one of Alex’s shifts, it wasn’t the nicest place but they had the best coffee.

“So how was your date with the mystery girl?” Alex could see how happy her sister was so she had to know all about the girl that made her sister fall head over heels for her after just one date.

“ She is amazing, and beautiful and smart and so.. so… so… aaagh I don’t even have words to describe how she makes me feel.” Kara wasn’t lying she made her feel so many things.

“ okay, those were a lot of ands, good thing you’re dating a writer.” Alex had seen her sister ramble before but never this much and never about a girl.

“ Actually I'm going to text her right now and set another date.” as Kara was about to text Lena her sister took the phone off her hand and put it in her pocket.

“ oh no, you’re not about to text her an hour after your date ended, come on Kar you don’t want to look desperate. Text her in three days that's the rule.” Alex knew more about dating that Kara, after all, she was engaged.

“ Alex give me my phone back this is childish, I don’t care about the rule I'm going to text her right now and I'm not going to look desperate because I know she feels the same way so.” Alex gave her sister her phone back.

“how do you know she feels the same, it’s only been one date.” Alex said with a joking but serious tone.

“It was just a feeling Alex but I know I’m right. I mean you should’ve seen the looks we were giving each other you can’t just fake a look.” Kara said as she started to type the text.

“ At least make it sound smooth.” Alex said with a desperate tone in her voice.

“here tell me if this sounds smooth.” Kara showed her sister the text.

” I had a great time and I hope we can do it again.” Alex wasn't impressed but it wasn’t a bad text. “ okay you can send it.” Kara laughed.

their dinner was going smooth until a guy bumped into their table and then started to walk away. “ hey…. hey sir you could at least apologized,” Alex saw the anger in her sister's eyes.

“sorry” the man didn’t sound sorry which pissed Kara even more.

“ that wasn’t an apology, I want a real one.” Kara grabbed the man by the collar, Alex was glad that there weren't that many people at the dinner.

“ hey… hey Kara let him go, his not worth it.” She said while pulling Kara off of the man, he had a disgust in his face, The guy left.

“ Kara, what the hell was that? I know you were angry but chill.” Alex was scared, she had never seen her sister that angry, but what was scarier was that one moment her sister was the happiest person in the world and the next she was ready to murder that guy.

“ I'm sorry he was just so rude.” Kara didn’t mean to scare her sister but she got so angry.

” it’s okay just relax.” Alex was worried, she had never seen her sister so angry.

“I guessed I reacted that way because I had such a great day and he kind of ruin it but I'm okay now.” Kara didn’t mean to react the way she did and she was sorry.

“let's go home okay? it's fine we’ve all been there.” Alex said with a smile, she was happy her sister was fine now but she was till concern and didn’t understand why Kara had reacted the way she did, it was like something had trigger her insides and turned her into a complete different person The morning after the same guy that Alex and Kara encounter at the dinner was found dead at an alley, it appeared to be a heart attack but only one person knew the real cause of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see who can guess what happened to the guy.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time jump and an inside on Kara's and Lena's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy the early update, there is a reason why I updated earlier than usual so be sure to read the notes at the end of the chapter.

Lena's and Kara's relationship has been going strong for six months now and they couldn’t be happier. They had been a couple of dates before Kara asked Lena to be her girlfriend and of course, Lena had said yes, she would’ve been crazy to say no. Kara treated her like no one ever had, she was her number one priority, she would send her good morning messages but not goodnight ones because most nights one of them would sleep at the other one's apartment. 

Once a week they would have date night which mostly consisted of staying in and watching a movie which was usually a rom-com as per Kara’s request with take out, but if they wanted to be a little more romantic Kara would make dinner, true she wasn’t the best cook but she tried, they would go up to the ruff and see the stars while they ate. The days they slept apart Kara would make fun of Lena because she slept with her stuff panda, but that panda made Lena feel closer to Kara, after all, she won her that panda during their first date. Not everything was perfect in their relationship, while Lena was an extreme introvert Kara was the opposite, she loved talking to people, going outside, she wasn’t scared of what other people would say about her. Lena had many insecurities and one of them was not being enough for Kara, she thought that they were so different and one day Kara would grow tired of her shyness and the fact that she loved to stay inside, so yeah Lena was scared that Kara would find someone better and leave her. 

she knows she is just being paranoid but her whole life people have left her one way or another, she wouldn’t know what to do if Kara left too. She’s lived her whole life without her but now that she knows what being loved by someone as amazing Kara feels like, she doesn’t know if she would want to go back to the loveless life she had before because sure she has Sam but it wasn’t the same. Kara as amazing as she was would always shut down her insecurities and tell her how much she means to her. Kara would always remind Lena of her feelings for her, but that's just the way she was. Her feelings for Lena were so strong she just had to tell her. 

The most important thing was that they were happy together, that and the fact that Lena’s writer block was over. She had followed Kara's advice and started her first crime novel, she was basing it on real-life murders that were happening in National City. Kara would always help her with her research and for some reason, she always knew specific details about the murders which Lena assume was because of her sister. Kara had so many great ideas when it came to writing the murder scenes, which made Lena heart skip a beat, no one was ever interested in the process she had for her novels but sweet, caring Kara would always ask her questions about hiding a body and cleaning bloody clothes, Lena felt like she found her soulmate.

When she started writing her novel she was afraid that Kara would find all this stuff weird and gross but as soon as she told her what her novel was going to be about she wanted to help. The most important thing for Lena was that the murders seem real, so Kara helped her make plans and she also helps her find out different ways to kill, she would even answer specific questions. For some reason she knew a lot about murders and killing amongst other stuff related to that but Lena thought it was because she was helping her so she made some research of her own, that and the fact that her sister works in crime.

Lena loved how excited Kara was when she was helping her, it was like she was meant to write about crime. It took Lena a while to get use to how murdery all of this was but apparently Kara didn’t seem to think any of that was wired. 

Lena and Kara where at Kara's apartment, they were chilling in her couch, while Kara was watching The Notebook for the hundredth time Lena was writing the third chapter of her novel. Moments like this were the ones that Lena loved the most, where it was just her writing and beside her the love of her life or at least she hoped she was. All though she was having a lovely time she was having trouble writing this murder scene. The problem was that she was a perfectionist when it came to her writing, so if she was going to write something she was going to do it exactly like it would happen in real life.

“Hey love” Lena still couldn’t believe she get to call Kara love, her love. She didn’t mean it in a possessive way but she was just so happy. “ How long would it take to die if you were to potentially stab someone in the guts?” Lena said without thinking how wired that sounded.

“Anywhere from 2 to 30 minutes,” Kara said without even looking away from the movie. For a moment everything went silent, this was until Kara realize how wired it sounded for a person that wasn't involved in any sort of crime or anything of that sort to know how long it took for someone to die. She looked at Lena, who had an unreadable expression covering her face.

Kara was sure she scared Lena, she was sure that Lena was going to break up with her because who would want to be with a psycho like her. Sure she had been helping Lena write her murder scene but she would be more subtle when doing it, Kara was starting to regret answering that, she wasn’t ready to lose Lena, her feelings for her were very strong and she thought that Lena’s were too but after this moment she wasn’t sure anymore. Just as Kara was about to up and leave Lena moved and straddle her, and before Kara could say anything she felt soft lips pressing against her. She wasn’t sure why Lena reacted the way she did but she was happy to kiss her back.I f it was up to Kara they wouldn’t do anything besides kiss.

After a five minute heavy make-out session, Lena pulled away “thanks.” Lena said while biting her lower lip. 

“Kar,” Lena said with a loving tone filled with shyness and bit of worry. She made a big pause, she was scared of what she was about to say but she knew if she didn’t say it know she would chicken out and that is the last thing she wanted. ” I love you” it was the first time in a long while that Lena had said those three words and actually meant them.

“I love you too, always have always will.” Kara was beyond happy, she had been wanting to say those words for so long and it wasn’t that she was scared that Lena didn’t feel the same it was just that she wanted to go at Lena's pace. After not having control over her life for so long Kara felt like it was time Lena took control. That and Alex had told her not to come off too strong.

“I’m so glad I met you, and I love how you don’t freak out when I ask you weird stuff for my book, I'm beyond happy with the fact that you are helping me with my novel but I mostly love that you accept me for me and you love me the way I am.” Lena wanted Kara to know that she was all in.

“and it’s always going to be that way, I love you no matter what, of course I'm going to help my favorite writer with her book, I'm honored that you come to me for help, and I don’t freak out because that's part of you and your job, plus I’m a butcher and you don’t freak out when I smell like blood after a long day slaughtering (which she should), hell you could be a serial killer and I would still love you.” Kara actually meant that Lena was her everything and sure she hasn’t known her for that long but she already knows Lena is her forever. Kara wanted a lifetime with her and she wasn’t going to let anything or anyone come in between them she could only hope Lena felt the same.

Lena gave Kara a delicate peck on the lips.” you make me happy, but I have to continue writing otherwise I'm never going to finish this chapter.” Lena was always distracted by Kara and usually, she would stop doing whatever it was that she was doing just to be with Kara but right know she had to finish. Lena climbed off of Kara and went back to the spot on the couch she was a couple of minutes ago.

“So would you?” Kara asked Lena with a curios and not at all guilty tone in her voice. After seeing the confused look on Lena's face Kara said “would you love me if I was a serial killer?” it’s not that Kara needed to know, she just asked out of curiosity.

After a moment of silence, Lena spoke “I mean it would be hard to understand why you do it but I guess I would. Of course, it would hurt you know?, Knowing that at any moment you could go to jail and I would’ve lost someone else I love, but since neither of us is actually killing someone I think there's nothing to worry about.” Lena smiled and gave her another peck before grabbing her laptop and focusing on writing. 

Kara had a smile on her face but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, she was happy to know that Lena loved her no matter what, but now more than ever she needed to be careful when engaging in her extracurricular activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off I finally got a beta reader, shoutout to Tia my amazing beta reader. ill leave her Tumblr down below so you can check it out.  
your-main-village-memeyour-main-village-meme.tumblr.com
> 
> second of all, I'm taking a small one week two weeks break because I want to improve this story. I will be editing and adding some stuff to the old chapters but this still isn't a sure thing so don't be surprised if I update in a couple of day
> 
> this is the edit version


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst? i don't know if this classifies as angst but at least there's fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back witches ( get it cause it's October) anyways I took a small break to improve my writing. my amazing beta reader helped me a lot so go follow her on Tumblr at your-main-village-memeyour-main-village-meme.tumblr.com
> 
> also, you should go and check chapters 1,2,3, and 4 because they are edited, they are longer and they are better, so go read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was a beautiful morning in Nacional City, the clock read eight am, Lena’s apartment smelled like pancakes and freshly squeeze orange juice. Kara was in the kitchen making breakfast for her beautiful girlfriend whom she loved. As soon as Lena woke up she went to find the source of that a delicious smell.

“You really didn’t need to do all this you know?” Lena said as soon as she entered the kitchen, she really appreciated the thought but she had tasted Kara’s cooking before during their fifth date. Kara cooked a roasted chicken that looked amazing but as soon as Lena tried it she knew that she had made a terrible mistake, the chicken was somehow burned from the inside but cold on the outside, it’s a miracle that after that night Lena didn’t end up in the emergency room. It was horrible, to say the least, but she didn’t want the blond beauty to feel bad, plus maybe her breakfast skills were better than her dinner once but honestly she doubt it.

“I know but I wanted to do something special for you, oh and I got you these” Kara said while handing a bouquet of plumerias to Lena. She knew they were her girlfriend’s favorite. so of cores, she had to go get them. Lena stepped on her tiptoes and gave Kara a quick but meaningful peck on the lips as a thank you.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture but where did you get all of this because last time I checked my fridge only had leftover Chinese food from yesterday, some ice cream and kale. Before Lena started dating Kara she would always eat healthy, her fridge would be full of fruits and vegetables, but now that Kara was over all the time her fridge consisted of a mix between leftovers, ice cream and other types of junk food. In fact, the only vegetable allowed in her fridge now was kale and that was only because Kara knew how much Lena liked it. 

Kara came closer to Lena and put her arms around the shorter girl’s hip.” well I woke up and you were still asleep so I went for a run and then I went to the store to pick up all of this so I could make the most wonderful person in the universe an awesome breakfast.” Kara only hoped that Lena didn’t realize how long she took, that and the fact that the pancakes where made from a box.

“well you didn’t have to do all of this, you could’ve just stayed in bed and cuddle me but” before Lena could continue she decided that now was a good moment to kiss the blond. “ I’m happy you did, but you do know that there is a store like two blocks from here right? Pony’s remember? That’s where they sell that four-layer ice cream chocolate you like so much.” Lena notice that the brands from the products Kara had brought were from a store that was like ten minutes from her apartment. She knew this because Zorro’s was the only store in the city that sells Mexican Twinkies which Kara had bought, plus all the brands were better than what Pony’s sell. The only reason why Lena kept going back to Pony’s was because it was closer and the owners already knew her.

“yeah but I ran pass Pony’s so I decided to go to another store, in this case, Zorro’s, plus Pony’s doesn’t have fresh strawberries and I know you love does, so it was worth it.” Kara was nervous she didn’t want Lena to notice where she was. but she was kind of doing a good job at hiding it. 

“what about your no fruits or vegetables in my apartment when you’re here?” Lena said with a teasing smile, as well as a mischievous smirk which she knew would drive Kara crazy. after she finished teasing Kara she popped a strawberry into her mouth, she smiled knowing she had Kara wrapped around her little finger. 

“well when it makes you smile like that, I think I can make an exception.” god Kara was so whipped for this girl but honestly she really didn’t care. she knew that she would do anything just to see Lena smile at her. 

They sat together in Lena’s white dining table and had breakfast, which was surprisingly good, way better than last time Kara cooked. everything was going fine until Lena checked the news on her phone.” Kara where did you say you went for a run?” Lena wasn’t sure if Kara had actually told her where she was, the only thing she knew was that her girlfriend was ten minutes away from her apartment and that she was near Zorro’s which could be a bunch of different places. that but she needed to know where exactly Kara was this morning.

“oh I went to a park that’s about ten, twenty minutes from here, the Park that’s right in front of the animal shelter and Zorro’s why?” Kara said without a worry in the world. Honestly, she wasn’t even paying attention, she was too distracted by Lena’s beauty.

“ the one in Monroe street?” Lena’s tone was a mix between concern and relief in a way.

“ yeah why?, babe you’re kind of scaring me,” Kara said trying to hide her concern because she knew what Lena might have read in the news. Oh god please don’t let Lena find out what she did, Kara thought.

“Kar a guy was found dead in a dumpster, cause of death reads that someone possible stabbed him in the gut, they found him ten minutes ago, policed said that he has been dead for about thirty to forty minutes.” Lena was reading all of this in an online newspaper like she did most mornings. She starting to get worked up because even though she was writing about this murders the thought that Kara was there not even an hour ago gave her a horrible feeling in her stomach. “ Kar you know what this means?” Lena said with a voice so delicate Kara could nearly hear her.

“Lee I know what you might be thinking but…” 

“that could’ve been you and I wouldn’t even know,” Lena said in a worried voice, she couldn’t imagine losing Kara. she made herself small in the chair she was sitting on which Kara knew from previous experiences it was a sign she needed to hug Lena, which she happily did.

“hey hey babe, I’m okay, I’m here with you.” Kara felt such relief, she honestly thought Lena had caught her but her beautiful girlfriend was more concern about her safety rather than thinking Kara was a murderer. Kara saw tears coming from Lena’s eyes, she knew Lena was a very emotional person she cried about a lot of stuff but that was one of the things Kara loved about her, how much she cared about even the little things, this made Kara’s heart go crazy, but she knew she had to make the green eye beauty stopped crying about this because after all it was in a way Kara’s fault. “baby if it makes you feel better I won’t ever go to that park again okay?” of course she wasn’t going again, one thing she learned from Lena’s books was never go to the scene of the crime.

“ I know it’s stupid but I hate to think of you in a situation like that, I just.. I … I just love you too much and I get scared sometimes” Lena hugged Kara tighter, she just wanted to feel close to Kara right now. “but yes it would make me feel better if you never go there again, thank you,” Lena said before giving a big kiss to her girlfriend. 

“look at the bright side, you have a murder for your next chapter,” Kara said trying to lighten the mood, she stood up and started cleaning up the table where they were eating breakfast not two minutes ago.

Lena laugh, she knew it was inappropriate to laugh about something that serious but she couldn’t help it. just the fact that Kara cared enough to make her laugh in a situation like that, she knew that she had finally picked a good one. there was only one thing in her mind that was still bugging her.

“isn’t it wired how yesterday I asked you about stabbing someone in the gut and today someone ends up death that same way?” Lena said while a small laugh left her lips.

Kara stopped what she was doing, CRAP she thought, maybe she should be more careful” I mean it’s a pretty normal way to kill someone.” Kara tried to sound cool but she didn’t know how she was going to come out of this alive.

after what felt like forever Lena finally said “ I guess you’re right, god how did I end up with someone as smart as you huh?” Lena went up to Kara, she hugged her and kiss her. what was supposed to be a small kiss ended up being a full-on make-out session. Kara knew she would never get tired of kissing Lena, to her it felt like being in heaven, she finally knew what Bruno Mars meant when he wrote Locked out of heaven. Kara picked up Lena and she felt a pair of legs wrap around her waist.

She started to move towards the bedroom when Kara stopped and said “ Oh baby, believe me, I’m the one that doesn’t know how I ended up with someone as smart and amazing as you.” she tossed Lena into the bed and the green eye beauty bit her lip, she knew that that act drives Kara crazy. Kara knew she had to level the playing field, so she took off her shirt and showed off her abs. 

Lena and Kara both thought what had they done to deserve each other and even if they didn’t know they would do anything to keep it that way.  
======= * * * =======

Kara was way too busy in the store for any kind of distraction right now, she was too busy disposing of another victim of hers. She was cover in blood and if anyone was to come in they wouldn’t think it was pigs blood, it was too much and it was also a Thursday, every single one of her costumers knew pig day was every Monday. As she was about to start burning the body she heard the bell of her shop ring, god she was not in the mood to deal with any customer. 

“ I'm sorry we’re close” Kara shouted with a desperate voice, after all, she had a dead body in her arms which she really needed to burn. 

“ Kar is me” Kara didn't even need to ask who it was she would recognize that voice anywhere, normally Kara would be thrill at the idea of Lena visiting her at work but right now she needed to get rid of her as soon as possible. Lena was at the front desk of her shop waiting for Kara to come out, and of course, Kenny was nowhere to be seen as always, so he couldn’t distract Lena while she finished.

“ babe, I'm kind of busy right now can you come back later ?“ Kara shouted again this time hoping Lena didn't ask questions and instead just leave. Kara loved her girlfriend which is exactly why she needed her to leave, she didn't want Lena to see this side of her. a loud bang filled the silence from the shop and before she knew a trey full of knifes where on the floor, CRAP Kara thought “ I need to be more careful” Kara said in a voice that only she could hear, only an amateur would drop a trey of knifes while disposing of a dead body and dammit Kara was no amateur. She could feel herself getting angry and when that happened no one could stop her, she didn’t want her girlfriend to be at the receiving end of that.

“babe is everything alright? do you want me to go back there?” Lena said in a love and caring voice, she only wanted to help her girlfriend. she was about to go into the back when she saw Kara coming out but her usual happy and calm face was full of anger and blood.

“Dammit Lena I don't want you here, just go now, go away. I don’t want you here go… GO!!!” Kara screamed with a wave of anger in her voice that Lena had never heard before, it was scary in a way, her face was full of bloodstains and her eyes were hard and empty.

“Kara relax I was just-“ 

“NO, I DON’T CARE JUST GO” Kara really really needed Lena to go 

“ Kar-“ 

“ I SAID GO” when she saw Lena not moving she got even more frustrated. “ ARE YOU NOT LISTENING, GO NOW JUST GO” Kara knew that she was being mean but god she was frustrated.

“Sorry I’ll just go,” Lena said with tears in her eyes and a voice so soft it was nearly impossible to hear it, she ran out of the shop so Kara wouldn’t see her cry.

as soon as Lena left Kara started to get rid of the body, she burned it, saved the bones which she will give to the dogs in the shelter she volunteered at, then she put the teeth with all the other garbage but she made sure that they were hidden in all the carcass that went bad and she had to throw away, she knew the smell would keep people away from them. after washing her face, hands and clothe she calmed down. she tried to call Lena to apologize even though she wasn’t sure why Lena was so upset with her, but every time she called it went straight to voice mail. Kara was trying to protect Lena from the truth, in fact, she should be grateful to Kara for making her go away and not see a dead body. Even after all of this thinking Kara still felt bad for making Lena cry and for not knowing what was the reason behind Lena’s tears.

As soon as Lena left the shop she went straight home, she didn't need anyone else seeing her cry. she felt stupid, she knew this relationship was too good to be true, and to think that she actually thought she could be with someone like Kara. she even went outside of her comfort zone by going out and asking Kara to get lunch, well at least she was about to before Kara started screaming at her for no reason. that’s a mistake she wouldn’t be making again, well if she still had a girlfriend after this. As soon as Lena close her apartment door she started to cry, she could only think of two people that could make her feel better, and one of them was the cause of Lena’s tears. So she decided to call the other person that she knew would make her feel better.  
“ Hey, Sam can you come over? I need you” Lena said in a sad on the verge of crying voice.

======= * * * =======  
Lena heard a key in her doorknob, she knew that the only person that had a key to her apartment was Sam so she didn’t even make an effort of stand up and greet her. As Sam enter Lena’s room, she saw Lena under the covers, with the light turn off and the shades were down so no light could come into the room.

“oh, Lena what happened,” Sam said as she pulls the covers off of Lena and pull her in for a tight embrace. 

“ I don’t even know, I think I’m being a little dramatic but Kara….. I…….” Lena couldn’t even finish her whole sentence without crying her eyes out again.

“ Hey Lee calm down it’s okay,” Sam said as she stroked her friends back. She wanted to kill Kara even though she didn’t know the reason behind Lena’s tears, the only thing she knew right now was that Lena was crying and it was because of Kara. “ why don’t you tell me what Kara did?” Sam needed a reason to kill Kara before actually doing it. She let go of Lena 

“I don’t know if I can Sammy”. Lena said with a broken voice

Sam knew Lena really needed her because that was the nickname she would give Sam every time she was hurting. “Lee you are one of the strongest persons that I know, so if you can’t that’s okay but why don’t you try” Sam said in a low voice so she wouldn’t scare her friend.

Lena took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened between her and Kara “ I wanted to surprise her for lunch so I went over to Kars slaughter, and I came in, she was in the back doing something. As soon as I started to talk she started to get angry and frustrated for some reason, then out of nowhere she started yelling at me to leave, and that she didn’t want me there.” Lena said with tears in her eyes, even the memory was too painful. “ I don’t know why I got so work up though, maybe I’m just being dramatic.”

“ hey don’t say that, your emotions matter, don’t ever let anyone make you feel like they don’t.” Sam had seen how Lena would bottle up her feelings in the past and it was never pretty. “ it’s okay if you don’t know the reason behind your tears but can I try to guess?” Sam didn’t want to tell Lena how to feel but she had a guess as to why she reacted the way she did. Sam saw Lena nod her head and continue to say. “ maybe it was because you were still in the honeymoon face but know that you guys had your first fight you are scared that this is serious.” Sam said with confidence in her voice, she knew her friend that well.

“ But why would I be scared? I love Kara” Lena kind of saw where Sam was getting her ideas from but she just wasn’t sure.

“think about it, you’ve never had a serious relationship so you are scared that it won’t work, you are also scared that Kara might not want you but Lee, it was just a fight every couple has them, and maybe you reacted so strongly also because you love Kara and you don’t want her to leave you” Sam said in a respectful way, she didn’t want Lena to think that she was meddling but sometimes Lena needed a small push into understanding her own feelings

“I think you’re right, but I’m still mad at her. She didn’t need to scream at me” the pain in Lena’s face was still there but she was starting to calm down. 

“ Maybe she didn’t mean to scream, I’m not saying that you shouldn’t be mad at her but at least give her the benefit of the doubt.” Sam said as she gave Lena a sweet kiss on her forehead “ now have you talk to her?” Sam was trying to look Lena in the eye but it was hard since her friend was looking down at her lap and playing with her fingers. “Lenaaaaa,” Sam said in a mom voice. 

“ she has been calling me but I haven’t answered,” Lena said in a child-like voice. She was feeling like a toddler after being yell at by her parents.

“ Look why don’t you cool off and call your girlfriend tomorrow, because today we are watching every single Halloween and Friday 13 movie,” Sam said while making Lena move over the bed so she could lay down. 

As soon as Sam got under the covers of Lena’s bed she felt her friend move closer to her so she put her arms around Lena while the brunette cuddle up to her. The only thing Lena needed right now was to relax. 

“ wait why does movies?” Lena said with a questioning tone in her voice. 

“ because I know they are your make me feel better movies, plus they have nothing romantic in them so they will also distract you,” Sam said as she was looking for the first Halloween movie. She looked at Lena and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “ everything will be fine I promise.” Sam said

That’s what they did the rest of the day and night, just cuddle in Lena’s bed and watch movies, Lena could feel herself relaxing.

======= * * * =======

Kara was arriving at Alex’s apartment, it was already dark outside but Kara really needed to talk to her sister, she had to figure out the reason behind Lena’s feelings and the only person that kind of knew about girl’s feelings was her sister. Kara knocked twice and as she was about to knock again her sister opened the door.

“ what the hell are you doing here at 11:30 pm?” her voice was a mixture of anger and sleepiness.

“ I need your help” Kara said as she was stepping into Alex’s apartment.

“ ugh fine just don’t wake up Kelly, she has an early shift tomorrow,” Alex said as she sat down on her living room couch. “ okay what’s wrong, what happened.”

“ why would you think something,” Kara said as she sat down next to Alex 

“ because if you woke me up at almost midnight just to say hi, I will throw you out,” Alex said with an irritated voice, she loves her sister but she was tired. 

“ pleas we both know I’m stronger than you.” Kara said with a confident tone in her voice. “ but that’s not why I’m here, I actually need your help with something” Kara saw her sister nod her head telling her to continue talking. “ I think I upset Lena but I don’t know why” 

“ well then why do you think that?” Alex was a little confused as to how her sweet innocent sister could ever upset Lena. She hasn’t met the girl but the way her sister talks about her seems like she is very serious about her relationship. 

“ because I made her cry Alex, and sure she cries about a lot of things, like when she sees a puppy video or when we watch Dumbo but this time it felt different,” Kara said a little sad.it hasn’t even been a full day but she already missed her girlfriend. 

“ tell me what happened” Alex say how sad her sister looked so she knew it was serious. 

Kara started to explain the whole thing to Alex, all the way from Lena entering the store to when Kara saw her leave in tears, there were just some parts she had missed like the part where she had killed someone. 

“ the only thing I don’t get is why you wanted her to leave immediately, what where you doing that got you so upset” Alex just wanted to understand the reason behind Kara’s yelling 

You could see the drop of sweat forming on Kara’s head, it killed her knowing that she couldn’t share everything with her sister but she was a cop, so she definitely couldn’t know. “ I was just stress about work and I had so much work to do. The shop was a mess and I didn’t want anyone to see it like that.” Kara hoped Alex didn’t realize that she was in the back of the store. She also wasn’t lying, all the blood made it looked like she had killed someone which she did but that was beside the point. 

“ look Kar maybe she got insecure, you are still in the early stage of your relationship-“

“what we’ve been going out for six months” Kara wanted to point that out.

“like I was saying you are kind of still in the honeymoon face, maybe she just wasn’t ready for you guys’ first fight, so relax. Give her some time to cool off and tomorrow go to her place and apologize, believe me, she will appreciate it.” Alex said while standing up. “ and hey when everything is better between you guys we should go on a double date, I’m excited to meet her.” 

Kara stood up and started walking to the door. ”yeah you’re right, thank you for the help and sorry about the time.” Kara said as she stepped out the door and hugged her sister. 

“ anytime Kar,” Alex said as she was about to close the door. “ oh and hey be careful when getting home there have been a couple of murders around the city” Alex said as she closed the door.

“ oh, believe me, you don’t have to worry about me,” Kara said in a voice so low only she could hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst? maybe I'm not good at writing angst you'll have to forgive me. 
> 
> also, go back and read chapters 1,2,3 and 4 I edit them. if you do tell me what you think, mainly tell me if i improved or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little surprise awaits Lena when she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a new chapter

The next morning Lena woke up alone in her bed, she turn around to try and get more sleep when she saw a yellow post-it note on her other pillow. She picked it up and started reading, the note read I had to go to work but I didn’t want to wake you, also don’t be mad but there is a surprise waiting for you when you wake up. Be nice, love you lots Sam. Lena was a little confuse because of the note, Sam knew Lena hated surprises so why would she give her a one. “At least she was kind enough to leave a note”. Said Lena 

She was a little annoyed that she had to go up to the ruff because that meant she had to put on pants and a bra. Lena thought it was better to just hurry up and go. She stood up and headed straight to the bedroom, but not before grabbing her flannel pajama pants and her favorite grey Calvin Klein sports bra. After getting dress, brushing her teeth and hair she decided that she was at least presentable. As soon as she was about to open the door to her room she saw another post-it note in the back of the door but this one was different; one because it was blue and second because it had no name and she knew it wasn’t from Sam because of what it said, the way you look in the morning when you are still asleep. As Lena read this it made her smile, she always thought she looked ugly when she slept but apparently someone thought she was some kind of sleeping beauty. She open the door but not before saving the post it in the drawer next to her bed. 

As she stepped into her living room she saw her dining table had another post but this time it was pink and it read the way you put aside your healthy eating habits just to eat junk food with me. After reading that Lena had a pretty good idea of who had wrote those notes, she left it there just because it gave life to her white dining table. As she continue to walk she decided to have a coffee before going so she her surprise. As she was about to turn on her coffee maker she saw a hot cup of coffee from Cami’s, her favorite place down the street with another blue post-it note but this time it read the way you your face light up after you smell coffee. Lena always hated surprises but she was starting to think that maybe this one wasn’t so bad. She had her cup of coffee in one hand and in the other she had the blue post-it. She started walking to her front door when she saw an orange post it next to Kara’s blue sweater that she borrowed two nights ago when they had a movie night. This post-it read the way my clothes look on you. Lena laughs a little, her girlfriend was way taller than her so when she wore Kara’s clothing they were always way too big on her to look good but apparently Kara thought she looked good on them. 

She removed the post-it from the sweater, she saw that there was a small arrow on the bottom of the post it. She turned it around and saw that there was a small message that read go to the ruff. Oh and but on the sweater, it’s kind of cold. As she put on the sweater she decided to put the post its on the pocket of the sweater. She went out of her apartment and straight to the elevator where she saw the hall full of rose petals. Lena felt like she was in a bad rom-com movie but honestly she didn’t care, no one had ever done something like this for her. She was glad she lived at the penthouse with no neighbors around her because otherwise, this would’ve been awkward.

She stepped into the elevator and saw a post it right in the center of the elevator. This time it was a purple one that read the way you follow my crazy ideas without a questioning me. Lena smiled and press the last button in the elevator that went straight to the ruff. 

As the elevator arrived to the ruff Lena could see even more petals in the floor, they were all perfectly lined up in order to make a path; as Lena followed the path she arrived at a small garden with different types of plants growing, it was a beautiful sight, there was every color of Flower Lena had ever seen, all the way from purple Clematis to blue Gentians. As she turned around she saw a table with a vase of Plumerias, orange juice, waffles and a plate full of fruit; behind the bale she saw the person responsible for all of this…….Kara. She was wearing jeans and a blue and white button-up that Lena loved, for a moment Lena felt underdress, she was just wearing grey sweatpants and Kara’s blue sweater, but the look of love in Kara’s face made her worries go away. 

Neither of them had spoken for what felt like forever, they were to busy getting lost in each other’s eyes.   
Kara pulled a small notepad from her back pocket and as she opened it she started reading the content that was inside. “ the way you get so emotional when you I show you a puppy video, the way your nose scrunches up when you smile or blush just like it’s doing now”.   
Lena laugh because it was true, when she would smile shyly her nose would always do that, but she never thought anyone notice.

“the way you know when someone is having a bad day, the way you know how to cheer someone up. The way you downplay how awesome your writing is. The way you are so invested in your stories-“

“I get it Kar.” Lena said with a smile on her face, she knew where her girlfriend was going with all of this.

Kara chuckled a little “ look what I’m trying to say is that there are a bunch of reasons why I love you, from the smallest things like how you like to sleep on the right side of the bed all the way to how you will only go outside during winter if you are wearing two sweatshirts that just came out of the dryer .“ Kara was about to continue when she say that Lena was looking at the floor a little fluster. Kara put a finger under Lena’s chin and guide her gaze up so she could look Kara in the eyes. “ or the way you will only wear orange during October cause you love Halloween, I even love the imperfections you hate, like the fact that you hate how introverted you are. God that’s one of the things I love most about you-“

“what the fact that I have at least one panic attack every time I have to go outside to someplace I don’t know?” Lena said with anger in her voice, she hated the fact that she couldn’t go on a normal date with Kara without hyperventilating. 

“yes Lee even that because it’s part of who you are. Look I was a dick yesterday, I screamed and I got angry just cause I was stress and I took it out on you. Which wasn’t cool, as soon as you left I felt so bad.” It wasn’t a lie technically she did feel bad, she just had something more important to do than sit around and feel bad for her actions. “ I talked with Alex and she made me realize some stuff.” Kara really needed Lena to forgive her cause otherwise she wouldn’t know what to do with herself. She was so invested in this relationship, a lot of people would find it obsessive but Kara saw it more as caring for Lena like no one had before. 

“like……?”

“Like the fact that we were still on the honeymoon part of our relationship and this was our first fight, which won’t be the last because that’s part of being in a relationship. I’ve never been in a relationship like this; Sure I’ve dated a few people but the truth is that you’re the first person I’ve truly deeply loved. I know it’s only been six months but it would kill me to lose you.” Kara could only hope that Lena would believe everything she said because it was all true. Kara knew she wasn’t good with feelings but she was trying. 

“ I get it, Kara, you’re the only person besides my dad and Lex that I’ve ever really love, I talked to Sam yesterday and she also made me realize that maybe I was insecure that you were going to break up with me-“ 

Kara got closer to Lena and hugged her so tied she could feel Lena’s breath slow down, she put both her hands on Lena’s cheeks and said “ I would never do that do you hear me? I would die before I do that”

“ I know baby but I got insecure. Like I said Sam help me see the light, she made me realize that it’s normal to have a fight with your girlfriend and that I shouldn’t worry; then we just cuddle and watch movies which helped me calm down. Lena said with a relax voice. 

Kara pulled away from Lena, she was happy she had a friend like Sam that could make her feel better plus she was only a little jealous that someone else cuddle with Lena in bed.” I have to do this properly before we enjoy this amazing breakfast.” Kara grabbed both of Lena’s hands and said “ my beautiful, intelligent, hot as hell, super mega genius writer girlfriend Lena. Can you forgive me for being such an ass to you?” Kara gave her best puppy eyes so Lena would find it harder to say no.

“yes, of course, Kar,” Lena said as she gave pulled Kara closer and gave her a long, meaningful kiss on the lips. As Lena pulled away Kara tried to follow her lips, she wasn’t done kissing he girlfriend. As Lena’s hands moved to the back of Kara’s neck, she could feel a pair of hands schussing her hips “ Kar you know you didn’t have to do all this right? I would’ve forgiven you anyways.”

“I know but you deserve it, especially after the way I treated you. I know I already apologized but I still wanted to do something special for you and believe me it was harder than it looked.” Kara said as she let out a small laugh. 

“well I appreciated and thank you, no one has treated me the way you have-“

“ you mean no one has ever screamed at you,” Kara said a little guilty

Lena gave her girlfriend a little slap in the arm and continue to say “ no, I mean no one has ever made me a path of post it notes with things they love about me, which then lead to a path full of roses that then lead to an amazing garden full of beautiful, colorful flowers and a gorgeous breakfast, which smells delicious. So yeah we had a fight but we’re good now.” Lena guided Kara’s head down to where she was and kissed her. 

They kissed until Lena remember there was something she had wanted to ask Kara “ so wait. How did you make the post its stick long enough for me to find them?” 

“long story, believe me you don’t want to know” right after Kara finished her sentence she started to kiss Lena all over again. 

Lena started to giggle and said “ come on the sooner we finish having breakfast the sooner we get to be in bed” Lena said with seductive eyes 

“ But you just woke up, are you still tired?” Kara started to process what Lena had just said, and then it hit her “ oh yeah then lets finish breakfast, after all you know what they say make up sex is the best sex” 

God how can she go from being an oblivious dork to a hot as hell stud thought Lena as she started to walk with Kara to the table that was right in the middle of the ruff. they were both in a rush to go back down to Lena’s apartment, after all proper apologize were still needed to be made. 

======= * * * =======

It’s been two weeks since Kara had made Lena the apology breakfast and things were back to normal, Lena was halfway done with her novel and Kara was as supportive as ever. In fact, she had been helping her even more than usual. At first, Lena thought it might’ve been out of guilt cause of the fight but after Kara reassured her that she wanted to help just to make the brunet happy, she felt more relaxed. Kara would help her see her writing from a different perspective, she would always tell Lena if a scene would work or not. At first, Lena questioned why Kara would know something like that but Kara told her how Alex would tell her horror stories about crime scenes so Lena let it slide; in fact she was grateful to have a girlfriend that knew about crime without actually being involved in it. 

Lena was in the kitchen island of here apartment writing the new chapter for her novel while Kara was getting ready for work it was nine-fifteen which meant Kara was late for work but lucky for her she was the boss. Lena was struggling with this one specific scene were the killer is suppose to stab the main character ten times in the abdomen but she wasn’t sure if that would actually kill someone, after all, Lena only wrote about murders she didn’t actually murder people. “ hey babe, can you come here for a minute?” 

Kara came out of Lena’s bedroom without shoes on, she was in the middle of getting ready when her girlfriend called for her. “ what’s up babe?

Lena showed Kara the scene in her computer and said “ I’m not actually sure if this would actually work, what do you think? 

Kara started thinking when she realize that she wasn’t sure either and she didn’t want to give Lena a half answer so for the sake of her girlfriend’s book she would find out.“ I would love to answer but I’m already late for work how about I help you tonight when I come back and we can have a nice dinner after, how does that sound? Kara said while moving to the door where her shoes were, as she was about to put them she looked up to Lena when she answered.

“sure that sounds great” Lena had her I love my girlfriend smile on that Kara couldn’t resist. She ran to her up to Lena really quick and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead and then she left with her shoes still on her hands.

Then day came and went and Lena was still stuck on the same chapter of her book as she was in the morning, the only difference was that she moved from the kitchen island to her couch . she decided to take a small break so she turned on her T.V and the first thing she saw was the news, reporting a new murder near the Piera, apparently a man was found with ten stab wounds to the abdomen it appeared to be between ten thirty and noon at least that’s what the news reporter was saying . Thank god Kara was at worked during that time Lena thought, it was eighth pm which meant Kara would be arriving at any minute so Lena decided to keep her mind out of the tragic event of today, so she shut he computer off and started to make dinner. 

Twenty minutes later Kara came through Lena’s front door “ honey I’m home, god that never gets old” she went up to Lena and wrapped her hands around Lena’s waist from behind “ something smells good”

“ hey dork, that’s because I’m making dinner” Lena smiled, she was happy her girlfriend was home but she wasn’t happy the smell her girlfriend had brought with her. “ baby don’t take this the wrong way but you stink of blood” 

“ ouch but also I know, I’m gonna take a shower before dinner” Kara started to head to the bedroom but stopped and said “ oh and by the way that scene you showed, me it works you’re doing great” then she disappeared into the bedroom.  
======= * * * =======

At that same time on the other side of the city, Alex was in the precinct talking to her boss.

“ Detective Danvers as you know we have a killer on the loose and to be honest I don’t trust any detective besides you to handle this case, so congratulations detective I’m sure you will find this monster and get them to justice. “ said captain John 

“ I will not let you down sir” Alex said with a serious voice, she was so ready to get this bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be updating frequently anymore cause I have a bunch of schoolwork so I'll try to update as fast as I can but I don't want to make any promises as to when so, for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys. I'm sorry I put this story on hold for a little but hopefully, I'm back for a while now. be sure to check the notes at the end of the chapter.

It’s been a couple of weeks since Alex started looking into the murders and so far she had nothing, not one single clue that could get her closer to finding the killer. She was glad the killer hadn’t murder anyone since that man in the pier, that way she had more time to look thorough pass murders from what she thinks is the same killer; Alex was so frustrated, this case has been going on for way too long and no one had figured it out, they all thought it was a dead-end but not her, she was going to crack this case for however long it took. She was so happy when John had offered her the case because she wouldn’t rest until she found the monster that has been terrorizing the city for too long.

There was only one small problem, she didn’t have anything on the killer, whoever they were knew what they were doing. There were never any witnesses and there was only one victim that had survive but she refused to give any type of statement, in fact, the only thing she said when Alex called her to try and get a statement was that she hadn’t seen anything and then hung up. So yeah Alex had nothing, usually the other serial killers she had dealt with in the past at least had a pattern, some would only kill women from age twelve to age twenty, others would kill businessman in parking lots, hell Alex once caught a serial killer who would murder people with pets just so he could keep the poor animals. Alex had seen it all except this, she’d never seen a serial killer that killed just to kill; so far this killer victim’s had been adult men and women, they were regular citizens for what she’d research some of them were kind of douchebags but they didn’t deserve to die.

While she was looking into some of the victim’s backgrounds she recognizes one of the men that had been murder, she remembers how her sister almost got into a fight with that guy just for bumping into their table after her first date with Lena. She also remembers how she saw his death in the news the next morning and felt relieved that it wasn’t her sister. She just wanted this to be over, she can still remember when this killer first started murdering citizens; it was five years ago when Alex had just been transfer to National City, she was excited to live closer to her sister but living in a city where there’s a killer on the loose is never fun. She can still remember how there used to be one victim every four months but since the police couldn’t be sure it was the same killer they never look into it; Alex had a hunch though, she was sure it was the same person but what she didn’t get is how the killer went from killing a couple of people in more than four months to murdering at least six people in a month it just didn’t make sense it was as if the murderer had no reason behind the killings, but Alex knew better than that, she knew that every killer had a reason; or at least that’s what she needed to believe because the thought of someone killing just for the fun of it made her sick. As a cop, she knew that could be a possibility but as a person, she needed more, otherwise, she wasn’t sure she would come out of this case alive.

Alex was tired, she needed a break, the clock read six-fifteen and her shift was supposed to end at five, but she was really invested in this case, _even killers have to rest_ she thought. She was getting ready to leave, as she was packing up her stuff she heard her phone go off. It was a text from her sister. “**Hey, _Al don’t forget about tonight. Florentino’s at eight but could you come to my place before the double date and help me find an outfit?_**.”

_Shoot _Alex thought, she was so invested in this case that she completely forgot she had a double date with her sister. Alex couldn’t cancel know, Kara was so excited about this dinner. She looked at the clock again and this time it read six twenty, which meant that she had an hour to get ready and she still needed to go to Kara’s place and help her. Alex hurried up and left the station, she was beardly going to make it in time to help her sister and get ready herself but at least she was still going.

======= * * * =======

Kara was pacing nervously in front of her closet in her pajamas trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight, it was the first time Lena was going to meet her sister. She was a little worried to say the least, her sister was very overprotective which meant that poor innocent Lena was most likely to get a shovel talk. Kara didn’t want Alex to scare Lena away but she was also excited for them to meet, they were the most important people in her life so she needed them to be friends.

As Kara was about to give up and just lay in bed until Alex arrived. She heard the door open, she walked to the living room to see her sister closing the door of her apartment. “ Finally you’re here, you took forever” Kara said as she started to walk back to her bedroom.

“ Jee Alex thank you for helping me get ready, you’re the best big sister I could’ve asked for .” Alex said in a mocking, high pitch voice that sounded like Kara’s. As she was closing the door to her sister’s apartment she saw Kara walking into her bedroom so Alex followed.

“ Hey I don’t sound like that” Kara said in a very similar tone as the one Alex had used to mock her not two seconds ago. Alex raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh.

“yeah yeah yeah whatever help me pick an outfit before we’re late” Kara said as she started to look for something to wear. Alex starts walking up to where her sister was and starts looking for an outfit for Kara when she saw her sister biting her nails. Alex knew from years of experience that her sister only bite her nails when she was anxious or nervous. She slapped Kara’s hand away from her mouth.

“Hey why are you so nervous? It’s just dinner” Alex just wanted her sister to relax, she didn’t even know why her sister was nervous, in fact, she thought her sister would be jumping with joy, Kara hadn’t stopped talking about Lena since their first date so Alex just assumed that she would be happy that she finally gets to show Lena off.

“ I just…. I want you and Lena to get along. You two are my favorite people in the whole world, but you two are so different. Plus Lena is not very social and I want her to be conformable but knowing you you’ll probably scare her , and-“

“ Okay before you run out of air from talking so much breath, relax and think like a normal person, why would I scare Lena ?” Alex needed her sister to breathe before she had a panic attack just from overthinking.

Kara made a face that said _are you kidding me Alex_ “ because you’re way too overprotective, or are you forgetting about poor Kenny-“

“ That was high school”

“And you almost broke his nose, but anyways it’s just Lena is very sensitive, and she has a lot of insecurities, I just don’t want her to feel like she’s not good enough. I love her and I want to protect her from the outside world but you’re my sister and I love you too; I guess I’m just worried that you guys won’t get along and I will have to choose between the two of you, which would kill me-“

“Kara breath I will tone it down okay? I promise you won’t have to choose, plus from what you’ve told me about Lena, which by the way is a lot and I mean a lot a lot, she seems nice and if she makes you happy then I’m happy” Alex hope this would reassure her sister.

Alex picked up a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button-up shirt and a blue blazer and a black pair of loafers, she held the outfit up to see if it would look good on her sister. “ Yeah this is perfect, blue is defiantly your color, now go change, so I can go and get ready myself”. Alex said as she exit the room to give her sister some privacy.

As Alex enter the living room she saw that it was a mess, she was surprise she hadn’t seen it when she walk into the apartment; All four colorful throw pillows her sister usually had in her couch were all over the floor, the blanket Kara usually kept on top of the couch was on the floor along with the pillows, around it were four melted candles; _“ so that’s where the smell of lavender comes from” _thought Alex. As she kept looking around the small apartment she saw two dirty empty glasses of wine in the sink, one of them had soft pink lipstick stains. After seeing the glasses, the pillows on the floor along with the blanket and candles Alex put two and two together.

“ Hey Kar, was Lena here yesterday?” asked Alex as she walk up to Kara’s bedroom door and knock, when she didn’t hear an answer from her sister Alex decided to just come in. As she opened the door to the bedroom she saw her sister fully clothed talking on the phone with a big smile on her face, “ No I love you more…….. stop you know that I love you more……….okay fine fine I love you just as much as you love me……..I miss you too……….I’m so ready to see you today, why did we think it was a good idea not to see each other today?” Kara turn her head when she heard someone making gagging noises,” Hey babe I have to go but I’ll see you in about an hour………..I don’t want to go but the sooner we hang up the sooner we see each other………..okay hang up….no you hang up……no yo—” Alex took her sister’s phone and hanged up. “ Hey I wasn’t done talking to Lena” Kara said with a pout.

“ No don’t give me that face, if I didn’t hang up you would’ve stayed on the phone another hour now stop pouting and go do your hair” Alex said as she toss Kara’s phone into the bed, and started walking to her sister’s closet.

“ Alex, what are you doing?” Kara asked as she picked up her phone from the bed.

“ I’m looking for Narnia” Alex said with a sarcastic tone on her voice, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m looking for something to wear dumb dumb,” Alex turned around and saw Kara smiling at her phone while she was typing something. “ Dude please tell me you’re not texting Lena, you literally just talked to her” Alex said as she walked up to her sister.

“ I’m apologizing to her for hanging up, am also explaining how it wasn’t me who hanged up” Kara didn’t even look up from her phone screen to answer Alex.

“ Dude come on you’re gonna see her in like an hour, so for now put the phone down and help me find something to wear cause there is no way I’m going all the way back to my apartment just to change my outfit.” Alex once again took Kara’s phone and toss it to the bed.

“ Fine fine I’ll help.” Kara said with a tired voice, she started to walk up to one of the drawers she had near her bed.

“Jee don’t sound so excited” Alex said as she threw herself into Kara’s bed and grab her sisters phone. As she turned it on to see the time she saw a message from Lena that read **_“ I love you, I can’t wait to see you tonight.”_** “ Damm this girl needs to chill” Alex murmured.

As Kara stood up with a pair of blue dress pants and a black button shirt she saw her sister had her phone “ Hey” she said as she threw the clothes to the floor and jacked the phone form Alex’s hand “ Some privacy would be nice” Kara said with an irritated voice, she hated how her sister didn’t respect her boundaries, especially when it came to her love life.

Kara would start dating someone and Alex would immediately start getting in the middle of it, Kara didn’t date much, not because she didn’t want to but because there were certain things that made it difficult for Kara to maintain a serious relationship, one of them being her sister, she loved Alex but she wasn’t gonna let her get in between her relationship with Lena. The love she felt for the green eye beauty was something she never experience, and she wasn’t about to lose Lena.

“Kara relax I just wanted to see the time….. it just so happens that Lena send a text at that very moment, but let me tell you that girl needs to chill, like you’ve been going out for more than six months, she’s way too intense, she sounds kind of clingy too like for re-“

“STOP’” Kara yelled

A silence filled Kara’s apartment, Alex knew her sister would get angry sometimes but she never yelled especially not at Alex. She stand up with a shock expression on her face. “ Kar relax i-”

“ No don’t tell me to relax you were insulting MY girlfriend. how would you feel if I started saying awful things about Kelly?” Kara said in a calmer voice but still very angry 

Alex was a little insulted that her sister would compare her ten-month relationship to her 3-year relationship, her and Kelly knew each other for years and Kara knew this girl for ten months, but this wasn’t about her, it was about her sister’s happiness. Alex defeatedly said “ You’re right I’m sorry look it just concerns me that you two are falling very quickly I just don’t want to see my baby sister get hurt”

“ Alex I get it okay but believe me Lena would never hurt me, in fact if you knew her story you would be more concern about me hurting her” Kara knew she would never hurt Lena at least not intentionally, Kara was more concern that her actions would be the thing that hurts Lena in the end.

“ I’ll give her a chance I promise, plus she makes you happy and that’s all that matters” Alex smiled at her sister and picked up the abandoned clothes that was on the floor “ Now why don’t I go change while you finish getting ready and text that girlfriend of yours huh?” Alex said as she started walking to the bathroom, clothes still in hand.

As Kara was about to text Lena she stopped and looked up at her sister “ Hey Alex” Kara said in a shameful voice, “I’m sorry I yelled I just got so angry, she…. Lena brings up this protective side of me and sometimes….sometimes it gets out of hand but I promised I’m working on controlling it”

“ It’s fine Kar don’t worry, and hey maybe we can go to the gym together to destress” Alex laugh as she closed the bathroom door

“ Oh believe me my workout helps me do that enough” Kara said under her breath

“ What did you said?” Alex said as she came out from the bathroom fully clothed

Kara got a little nervous, she hoped her sister hadn’t heard “ Oh nothing just texting Lena” when Kara looked at Alex she saw an unreadable look on her face . “ Anyways that outfit looks great on you. “

Alex knew her sister was changing the topic but she didn’t want to upset her sister so she went along with it “ Of course it looks good on me, it’s mine after all” Alex said as she started walking to her sisters leaving room .

“ Well it’s not my fault you left it here last time you stayed over” Kara grabbed her keys from the bowl that was next to her door.

“Kara last time I stayed over was five months ago you, could’ve given it to me” a small chuckle was heard from both sisters. “ Now come on we don’t want to leave our girls waiting”

Kara closed her front door and locked it, her sister would always tell her to double-check if the door was lock, after all, you never know what kind of criminal is wondering the streets.

======= * * * =======

Once the sisters arrived at the restaurant, their girlfriends were waiting for them at their table, they seemed too engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t hear Alex and Kara arrive.

“ Hey guys” Alex said trying to get the girls attention

Kelly turned her around and saw her girlfriend. Both Lena and Kelly stand up and greeted their significant others. Lena ran up to Kara and gave her a bear hug, and a big kiss.

“ Hey babe” Kelly said as she hugged Alex, “Hey Kara “ When Kelly saw that Kara had not heard her do to the fact that she was still hugging Lena, Kelly repeated herself “ Hey Kara… Ka-“

“ Don’t even try babe they are too busy being gross” Alex said as she sat down next to Kelly.

As Kara and Lena finished their embraced they started saying their hellos.

“ Sorry I just missed this one too much” Kara said as she opened Lena’s chair for her, and then proceeded to sit down next to her. “ Lena this is my sister Alex, Alex this is my amazing girlfriend Lena”

Lena blushed, even though her and Kara had been dating for ten months now, she still wasn’t used to all the compliments Kara would shower her in. “ It’s nice to meet you Alex, Kara has told me a lot about you” Lena said as she extended her hand.

Alex shake Lena’s hand from the other side of the table, it was a circular table so the handshake was at a wired angle “ It’s nice to meet you too, and believe me Kara hasn’t stop talking about you, like ever like it’s an-“

“ Okay let's change the subject” Kara didn’t want Alex to embraced her, but she knew it wasn’t gonna happened.

“ I agree let’s not embraced Kara just yet” Kelly said as she took Alex hand.

“ So Lena, Kara told me you’re a writer, are you working on anything right now?” Alex promised her sister she was gonna try and play nice with Lena, and she wasn’t about to break her promise.

“ Alex please don’t interrogate her before we even order.” Kara said putting a protective arm around Lena’s shoulders, she didn’t want Lena to feel attack by Alex, Kara also didn’t want Lena to get nervous. She knew her girlfriend had a lot of anxiety issues so Kara always tried to keep her in an environment where she felt safe but Kara was a little relief that Kelly was here to keep the redhead in check. 

“ What? I’m just asking her about her job, she doesn’t have to answer if she doesn’t want to” Alex said as she picked up the half-empty glass of wine Kelly was drinking before the sisters arrived.

“ Kar it’s fine relax” Lena said as she placed her hand on Kara’s free arm. “ To answer your question Alex I’m almost done with my new book, the only thing missing is for my agent to look over it and edit a few things.” Lena was very proud of how fast she had finished her book, it was one of the best things she had written in her career but the best part was that Kara had helped her and had been right beside her all throw the crazy ride Lena had been through while writing her book. The only thing she didn’t particularly like was all the murders that had been going around town, sure her book was about them but she wished people hadn’t died just for her to find her inspiration.

“That’s great, what’s it about exactly?” Alex said in an intrigued voice.

Lena looked at Kara before she answered “ Well it’s about all the murders that have been going around National City, and I know it sounds a little creepy and inappropriate but I wrote it with all the respect those poor people deserve” Lena said with a little saddens in her voice, even though she had wrote her book around the murders she still got sad when she thought about what the families of the victims were going through.

“ That sounds…. Interesting, care to elaborate a little more” Alex said, she was getting a little suspicious as to why Lena, who according to her sisters words was as sweet and innocent as it gets, would write about something as morbid as a serial killer on the loose.

“ Well it’s a follow up to one of my old short stories, it’s about an actor who is playing the role of a serial killer in a movie and to get into character he starts to kill people to really know what is like to be a serial killer, but along the way he starts killing just for fun” Lena said without a second thought, this had been one of her favorites stories yet so she wasn’t ashamed to talk about it.

“And how exactly are National City’s murders involve?” Alex knew she was being a little too detectivey but she was starting to get really suspicious about her sister’s girlfriend.

Lena was a little taken aback by Alex’s question, she thought once the redhead knew the plot that would be it and the conversation would switch to something else.” Oh…aa… well I’m using the killing methods that happened in real life and writing them as the murders in my story” Lena said with a little more shyness in her voice.

“ Correct me if I’m wrong but aren’t writers really specific with details when writing a scene? Alex said a little bit more intrigued.

“ Well yeah, we are… I am that’s why I took murders that already happened and-“

“ Oh really? And where exactly are you getting all those specific details cause the police and the news only reveal general info so you would need to get your information somewhere else” Alex said full-on detective mode, she was on to something and she knew it, she could feel it inside her.

It was evident that Lena was not only getting nervous and anxious but also uncomfortable, and while Alex might not notice it Kara certainly did. She saw how Lena made herself small in her chair, so the blonde knew she had to do something “ Okay why don’t we drop the topic, Alex play nice remember?” Kara said as she looked at her sister.

“ You’re right sorry“ Alex said but her apology didn’t sound sincere.

“ Why don’t we order? I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving” Kelly said, she was also trying to lighten the mood.

As Alex saw her sister kiss Lena on the cheek and wrapped her other arm around Lena, the only thing on Alex’s mind was how convenient all the murders were for Lena. While Kara might have told her to drop the topic Alex knew she wasn’t going to. After all, Alex might have just found her first suspect in the serial killer case, and lucky for her the suspect was sitting in front of her.

Too bad it was her sister’s girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was gone for a long while, no I haven't forgotten about this story is juts I couldn't find my inspiration to write and I didn't want to just upload a crappy chapter. I really hope you enjoy this and there is more to come soon. I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time jump, and an interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so I know we are all going through hard times so I just wanted to say, wash your hands be safe and stay home. I hope you like this chapter.

( One year and ten months later )

Light lightens up the crowded tv studio, sound guys getting the microphones ready, producers running around making sure everything is in order. A guy no older than 35 is running around the very narrow hallway with different doors on both sides. Finally, he stops in front of a door with big white letters that read GUEST, the guy knocks and waits for the person on the other side of the door to answer.

“ Come in” the person on the other side of the door said.

“ Miss Luthor, five minutes until you have to be on stage” the man sounded a little nervous, after all is not every day you meet a famous author.

“ Thank you, I’ll be right there” Lena said as she looked in the mirror one more time.

As the guy was about to close the door he stopped and looked at Lena “ Miss Luthor may I just say, I’m a huge fan, your book is one of my absolute favorites” the man looked a little blushed as he said that.

Lena blushed as well, she was still only used to compliments from her girlfriend, and it’s not that she didn’t appreciate them, it’s just that she didn’t know how to react or what to answer. “ Thank you I’m glad you liked it” the green eye beauty said. As the man left the dressing room Lena pulled out her phone and texted the only person (besides Sam) that could calm her down. “_I’m nervous, what if I panic and forget what to say, or worst what if I say the wrong thing” _Lena knew Kara would know what to say, even a text from her girlfriend could make her feel better. After waiting a minute Kara responded with a text that made Lena forget all her worries and smiled.

_“ I know you are baby but don’t forget that you are a badass writer, you got this and if you start to panic just look straight to the camera and remember that I’m watching you and cheering for you”_

After reading that text from Kara, Lena didn’t know how to respond the only thing in her mind was how lucky she was of having the blonde on her corner. Lena was about to respond when another text from Kara came through.

“_plus remember what I promised I would do when you get home.”_

Lena responded with a simple “ _I love you_.” After sending the text Lena looked at herself in the mirror one last time “ you got this.” Lena said with a newfound confidence_._ After two minutes after a much older gentleman arrived at Lena’s dressing room telling her it was time for her to go on stage.

======= * * * =======

All the way in the other part of the city, Alex, Kelly, and Kara were at the blonde's apartment.

“ So Kara are you ready to see your girl in stage,” Kelly asked as she put the bowl of chips and three beers in the coffee table and sat down in the couch next to where Alex was sitting.

Kara was finishing setting up her T.V. (and texting Lena), she then proceed to sit on the floor right in front of Kelly and Alex. “ I’m so ready to see Lena in action, she’s been a little nervous ever since her agent told her she would be on one of the most viewed talk shows in the country” Kara had been worried at first when her girlfriend had told her that she would be on live tv, Lena wasn’t the most social person, Kara didn’t want the world to make fun of Lena, the brunet has been through enough since the incident with her brother and father, and the last thing Kara wanted was for Lena to be made fun of just for the way she is. What Kara wanted was for the world to see how talented her girlfriend was.

“ Wait she’s been nervous for almost two whole weeks?” Kelly said a little shocked, Kara had told them about Lena’s anxiety and how bad it could get but she didn’t actually thought it was that bad, she was a little concern, if she knew all of this before she would’ve offered Lena therapy the moment she meet her.

“ Yeah but don’t worry I’ve been helping her relax, if you know what I mean” Kara said as she raised both eyebrows and took a sip of her beer.

The expression on Alex’s face was priceless. “ Okay ew I did not need to know about my sister's sex life” Alex was a little annoyed, it had been a whole year of looking into the murders and trying to somehow connect Lena to them but after a while of only dead ends she decided to search for other suspects, but she stilled had her eye on Lena, she didn’t trust the brunette with her sister. She had read Lena’s book and the murder scenes were too similar to the ones in real life, Alex knew it couldn’t be a coincidence they were almost the same, but she was waiting for one last clue that would tell her Lena was the killer. She could feel it, Lena was close to slipping up and when she did Alex would be there to catch her and get her away from her sister. She was so worried about Kara’s relationship, her sister seemed very happy with Lena, and finding out the monster Lena is would destroy her little sister. Alex was lost in thought when she heard something.

“ Okay guys here she comes” Kara said in an excited and proud voice.

All three women devoted their attention to the TV where Lena was about to go on.

_On the TV a man was sitting on a large chair behind a wood desk, to his right side was Lena sitting on a purple couch._

_“Hello everybody good evening good evening, I’m your host Jimmy Jimerson, and you’re watching LETZ TALK, today I have a very special guest, you may have read her newest novel City Kills, with me tonight ladies and gentleman the talented Lena Luthor.” _

As the cheer in the audience is heard and Lena comes out into the stage Kara jumps with excitement “ Yay that’s my girlfriend” Kara said cheerfully, she sat back down on the floor.

“ We know Kar chill” Alex just wanted this to be over with.

Back on screen the camera cut to Lena’s face.

_“Hello everyone, hello Jimmy, thank you for having me.” Lena said with a big smile on her face. She wasn’t very comfortable with all the cameras and light and people but at least she got to pick up her makeup and outfit. She had a black skinny jeans with black heel boots and a white and black semi-casual top. And like always little makeup._

_Jimmy was a handsome 35-year-old man he had a beard that made him look wiser, but what he had in looks he lacked in humility, he thought he was the best, sure he was famous but only because the public loved to hate him. Lena wasn’t his biggest fan but when her agent had gotten an interview with one of Americas most famous talk shows host to promote her novel, she knew she had to say yes even if she didn’t want to. _

_“ No no thank you for joining me Lena” He said with a cocky smile, he looked at one of the cameras and smiled “ Know unless you’ve been living under a rock you know who this beautiful woman is, she is the writer of the number one bestseller City Kills” he said as he grabbed Lena’s hand and gave it a kiss, she looked uncomfortable, to say the least. _

“ HEY HEY HEY DUDE THAT’S MY GIIRFLEND” Kara said a little ( a lot) angry.

Kelly and Alex looked at each other a little conserved, “ Kara why don’t you relax and breath a little, maybe eat something” Kelly said trying to calm Kara down.

Kara grabbed the bowl of chips that were in the table in front of her and started stuffing her mouth, no one had the right to call Lena beautiful but her.

_“ Lena tell us a little about your book, we know the plot but why don’t you tell us about why you wrote it, and how” Jimmy said as he hold the book in his hands and examined it, the cover was very simple yet bizarre, it was a white cover with the title in black letters and underneath was a picture of a city in blood. _

_“ Well, it started as a short story originally, I never thought I could write a full novel on it” Lena with a hint of shyness in her voice, “ But then my best friend Sam set me up on a blind date with this amazing butcher who helped me realize what a good novel that short story would make.” Lena said with a small smile as she remembers the conversation she had with Kara during their first date._

_“ So what I’m hearing is that you’re not single?” Jimmy said as he laughs a little, good Lena couldn’t stand this man._

_The look on Lena’s face said it all, she was not only uncomfortable but also annoyed “ No I am not, I am in a happy relationship, almost two years in like two months” Lena said stilled annoyed, her agent warned her that they would ask her personal questions that she didn’t have to answer if she didn’t want to but with an audience sitting less than 3 feet away it feels like she kind of has too._

_“ Well let me tell you he is one lucky fella to have someone like you, beautiful and smart at the same time” Jimmy said with a flirtatious smile. _

Kara’s apartment was silent for a good ten seconds, the silence was broken when Kara yelled “ HEY DOUCHEBAG STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND OR I’LL BREAK YOUR FREAKING FACE, ALSO HOW CAN YOU BE AN ASS AND AN IDIOT AT THE SAME TIME? “ Kara was so angry she could kill Jimmy Jimerson but she knew she couldn’t.

“ Kar I know what the guy said was wrong but chill I’m sure Lena can hold her own” Alex wasn’t happy, the guy was out of line, it wasn’t about Lena she couldn’t care less about her, but her sister was upset and she didn’t like that.

_Lena was starting to get really angry, she knew this guy was an ass but apparently he was sexist ass. “ Actually he is a she, her name is Kara and she is the best, she’s been my support system all through this crazy ride, she actually helped me with some parts of the book” Lena said with a smudged smile on her face. _

_Jimmy was socked “ oh well… that’s wonderful, anyway tell me about how umm she helped you?” he didn’t know what to say. _

_Just by that comment Lena knew she had him right where she wanted him “ Well she was the one that helped me write most of the murder scenes, she was so supportive and creative she would always find a way to help me, she's my number one fan. Plus it helps that she loves crime novels.” Lena was so happy she could give Kara the credit she deserved, cause she was always excited to help and somehow she always knew if a murder could work or not, hell she even knew specific detail of certain cases she used as inspiration. _

_“ Well it looks like she did a good job, now in your book at the end, you mention that you took inspiration from the killings that have been happening, how was that experience like how did that work for you? Did you find it hard or easier? cause the press doesn’t release much information ? so what was it like? “ Jimmy said as he looked calmer. _

As Alex heard this she started paying close attention, she knew Lena was about to say something that would incriminate her, Alex just needed one answer that would confirm her suspicions.

_“ Well, to be honest, the only hard part was giving the victims the respect they deserve, of course, I change the names but it was important to me that they are remembered. For the murders I took all the details I could find which wasn’t easy cause like you said the press didn’t release much but the bits and pieces I was missing I would just make something up, that’s where Kara came in sometimes, she would tell me if something seemed realistic or not, but yeah it was just reality mixed with imagination” Lena said as she smiled, this had been such a good experience in her life, she was happy. _

As soon as Alex heard the last word from Lena’s comment she knew she was lying, she knew the girl hadn’t made the missing parts of the cases, she had read Lena’s novel and it wasn’t a coincides that there was information of the murders that the press didn’t even know, it also wasn’t a coincides that the “made up” parts of the murders were exactly the same as what happened in the actual cases. Alex knew she had her number one suspect, she just needed to tell the chief. “ Guys I have to make a quick call I’ll be right back,” Alex said as she stands up from her sister’s couch and went to the bathroom.

Kara wasn’t even listening, she was more preoccupied with how good her girlified looked on TV.

_“Well folks that was all for today I will see you next week when we have the zookeeper from Metropolis Zoo here to teach us about penguins, Lena thank you again for being here, remember to buy City Kills now available in any online stores all over the globe as well as book stores.” Jimmy said in a hurry to end the show_

_“ Thank you for watching everyone” Lena said as she waved goodbye._

As Lena left the stage Kara turned off her TV and started cleaning up.

Kelly stand up as well and helped Kara “ So, are you proud of your girl?” Kelly said with a happy voice.

“ Of course, and I plan on showing her just how proud I am? Kara said as she moved her hips a little and laugh.

Alex was still in the bathroom waiting for captain John to pick up, as she heard the phone being answered she was relived. “ Captain I’m sorry to bother you this late on a Friday night but I think I have our suspect for all the killings that have been going around.”

“ Well, what are you waiting for agent? Who is it?”

“ Sir I believe the suspect is Lena Luthor.” Alex said with a confident voice, but that went away the movement she heard laughter on the other side of the phone.

“ Agent, you have to be joking right? Lena Luthor is one of the most famous authors right now, plus I know her and her family, she is the sweetest girl, and her father was a good man” John said in a deep voice.

Alex was getting frustrated how can people think Lena was so innocent? “ Look Captain I know what I’m doing, I have this feeling in my gut and if I have the polices support I know I can catch her just pl-“

“ ENOUGH AGENT, you will not follow this lead, you will not have the support from the police and if you follow this lead you will be suspended from the force” John had enough.

“ But sir”

John just wanted to go to bed “ No buts agent you will stop this immediately, no arguments do you understand?”

“ Yes sir” Alex said in a disappointed voice

“ GOOD, good night agent.” John said as he hanged up the phone.

Alex didn’t know how to feel, if disappointed or angry, everyone saw Lena as this vulnerable, innocent, sweet person but Alex knew better. She didn’t care if she didn’t have anyone’s support, she would figure this out herself. The only thing that mattered now was putting Lena behind bars, well that and actually catching Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this short chapter and I hope you were able t understand the switch between the tv scenes and Kara;s apartment., I've been having a writer's block and I have a lot of online work so I'm hoping to get the next chapter in like two weeks. if you have any theories or anything come yell at me on my Tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whynotship


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some scaryish things happen to Lena and Alex starts losing her cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am sorry it took me so long to update, with everything going on in the world right now I didn't know if it was the best thing to update, but a friend told me that sometimes people need something to help them get through the day, I hope this update makes someone happy.

Kara hated Monday mornings. She used to love them because Mondays meant she got to wake up and go slaughter some animals (and sometimes humans too). But ever since she and Lena started going out, Monday mornings meant waking up earlyish, forcing her to stop cuddling Lena, go shower, and then leave. She didn’t even have time to eat breakfast with her girlfriend, which was her favorite time of any day, besides going to bed with Lena. As sad as leaving Lena in bed alone was, she knew she had to go to work.

Lena’s apartment was luxurious, to say the least, but it wasn’t cold like a rich person’s usual apartment. Hers was homey and cozy. Kara loved all the natural light the apartment would get, as the windows were huge, and the balcony was just as large. When Kara first saw her girlfriend’s apartment, she was amazed and worried. The windows were very see-through and Lena would barely use her curtains. Kara was worried some creep would be able to see Lena through the window, but after learning how the brunette liked to feel the warmth from the sun in her apartment, Kara dropped the matter. The bedroom was Kara’s favorite part. The bed was a king-size, big enough to fit at least four people. Even though the bed was big, Kara and Lena always slept close to each other. They would go to bed cuddling and they would wake up in a very similar position to the one they were in the night before.

So when Kara woke up alone in bed at six in the morning, she found it a little strange. She knew her girlfriend liked to sleep in, especially Monday mornings after going to bed late the night before. Kara knew her girlfriend was still in the apartment. Lena’s phone and keys were still in the nightstand, next to a framed photo of Kara and Lena on their one year anniversary. Kara stood up and got ready for work, then went to check the rest of the apartment to look for her girlfriend. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Lena sitting on the couch with her glasses on and typing on the computer Lena had on her lap.

“Babe, what are you doing up so early?” Kara asked as she sat next to Lena on the couch. After a minute with no response, Kara waved her hand in front of Lena’s face. “Earth to Lena, you there?”

Lena looked up from her computer, surprise to see Kara on the couch with her. “Sorry babe, I didn’t see you there.” She seemed tired, she had big circles under her eyes they were also sagged and she seemed paler than usual, almost like she hadn’t slept all night.

Kara gave Lena a kiss on the forehead, then stood up to move to the kitchen. “Babe are you okay? You seem tired, almost like you haven’t slept.” Kara was a little concerned, to say the least. She remembered going to bed and having Lena in her arms. Not waking up next to the brunette meant her girlfriend had woken up at some point during the night, and the half-close computer on her girlfriend’s lap meant that she had been working nonstop.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep, I just have so many ideas for my new book,” Lena said as she put her computer on the coffee table and moved to the kitchen with Kara.

“You could’ve stayed in bed cuddling with me.” Kara pulled a mug from one of the top cabinets in the kitchen. “Tea or coffee, babe?”

“Tea please, and I couldn’t just stay in bed, my head was full. I think I’m just excited to start the new book.” Lena stat down on one of the stools of the kitchen, admiring her girlfriend making tea.

As Kara put the kettle on the stove, she turned to Lena and smiled. “You are so smart, you know that? I just don’t want you to overwork yourself. Your novel just came out and it’s a big hit. Can’t you take a small break?” Kara asked as she grabbed a bag of Lena’s favorite chamomile tea.

“Baby, I love that you worry about me, but it’s fine really. Plus, the fact that the book is a big success right now makes it the perfect time to announce a second book, that way readers stay interested in the story. So as much as I would like a nice break, I can’t.” Lena loved her job, she loved writing with all her heart, so it didn’t feel like work. It felt more like a hobby. What other people saw as overworking, she saw it as a creative spree, a full day of inspiration. It was sweet of Kara to worry, but Lena was really fine. It was rare for her not to sleep, it’s just that sometimes her best chapters came from sitting on the couch at two in the morning with a nice glass of red wine. Since Kara came around, though, Lena would rather stay in bed with her very warm girlfriend.

Kara took the kettle off the stove and turned off the heat, pouring the water into Lena’s favorite mug and soaking the bag of tea in the steaming water. She grabbed the handle and as Lena reached for the mug, Kara moved it further away from Lena’s grasp.

“Where’s my morning kiss?” Kara teased. She leaned over the table and kissed Lena gently for a good minute. They pulled away from each other, still close enough to feel the other’s breath on their faces.

“Good morning, baby.”

“Good morning, beautiful. Here’s your tea,” Kara said as she finally pulled away and gave the brunette the mug. Kara checked the time in her watch and saw that it was almost seven. “crap, babe I have to go, or I’ll be late.”

Kara grabbed the few things that she needed before heading back over to Lena. “Okay, I love you, babe. I’ll see you tonight. I’ll bring some takeout!”

“Something other than potstickers, please,” Lena giggled out.

“Fine, I’ll bring something else, now give me a kiss before I go.”

Lena leaned in and gave Kara a big kiss and then pushed her a little. “Okay go before you’re late. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara said before heading towards the door.

The door was shut with Kara off to work, and then Lena was alone. She had the whole day to herself, which she was going to use to start some ideas for the next book. The only thing she had to do today was going grocery shopping, but then she had the whole day ahead of her. A relaxing, calm Lena day, or at least that’s what she thought.

In the apartment building in front of Lena’s home, a dedicated Alex stood on the balcony of the abandoned apartment she was using as a type of spying cave. She was using a pair of professional binoculars to watch every single one of Lena’s moves. Alex had been doing this for about a month, she would stay in that apartment spying on Lena. She wasn’t proud of it, but she would do anything to keep her sister safe. She was even able to hack into Lena’s security cameras so she had eyes on her at all times, except when her sister and Lena were doing anything other than PG-13 activities. Alex needed to have solid proof that Lena was the killer. Deep down she knew she was right, but if her boss didn’t believe her, then she couldn’t do a full investigation. She needed to do it on her own and she needed to do it now before Lena got even closer to her sister. The only problem was that Lena barely left her apartment, and when she did it was usually to go grocery shopping or on a date with her sister.

Alex was looking through the binoculars right at Lena moving through the apartment. It looked like she was getting ready to go somewhere.

“Thank god you don’t close your blinds. Come on Lena, give me something, anything,” Alex said with a vicious voice.

Alex lowered the binoculars and walked back into her apartment to check the cameras. She saw Lena grabbing some shopping bags and leaving her apartment.

“And we’re moving.” Alex grabbed a black hoodie she had in the apartment and a black hat. Locking the door behind her, she booked it down the stairs.

======= * * * =======

“Hey Kar, I just finished grocery shopping, I thought instead of you bringing dinner I could cook us something. Anyways, I’m just calling to tell you do not bring dinner home, I’ll make it, but if you can bring dessert, that’d be great. Okay, I got to go, I love you, bye!” Lena hung up the phone with her free hand and put it in her pocket, the grocery bags hanging from her other.

As Lena was walking back to her apartment, she felt like someone had been following her the whole day. She felt it when she was walking to the grocery store, she felt it at the store, and she was feeling it now. She turned around to see if she was right, saw a bunch of people walking but no one, in particular, caught her eye so she kept walking. As she got closer to her building she started to feel unsafe again like someone was still following her. She turned around and this time she saw someone wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and what seem to be a hat under the hood of the sweatshirt. Lena was definitely scared now. She picked up the pace and her breathing quickened. After what felt like forever, she finally reached her building. When she turned around, the hooded person was gone. Her adrenaline was still pumping. She was starting to panic. She didn’t want to be alone, but Kara wasn’t going to be home for hours.

“Miss, are you alright?” She jumped and turned towards the voice. It was just the doorman.

“Uh, y-yes, I’m fine, thank you,” Lena plastered on a fake smile that she was sure no one would buy. She didn’t care. She just wanted to get to her apartment as soon as she could. She turned around one last time to make sure that no one was there, then headed further into the building.

Behind a light post, Alex saw how Lena looked around one las time before finally entering her building. She had to be more careful from now on. Lena had seen Alex following her. That couldn’t happen again. When she couldn’t see Lena anymore, she headed to the apartment where she had set up her equipment.

“Back to work,” Alex mumbled to herself as if it were the most normal thing to spy on someone.

======= * * * =======

“Lee, I’m home!” Kara had finally arrived back at Lena’s apartment. It was seven o’clock in the evening, which was a little later than when she usually arrived, but she was hoping that Lena wouldn’t notice.

“Lee! Lena, where are you?” Getting no response, Kara stood in the doorway and listened for any sign of her girlfriend. Then, she heard faint cries coming from the bedroom.

When Kara entered the bedroom, she saw Lena sitting on the edge of the bed crying. She hurriedly moved to kneel in front of Lena.

“Babe, baby what happened? Talk to me” Kara gently held her wrists, trying to move them away from Lena’s face so Kara could see her.

Lena ripped her hands away from Lena. “It’s stupid, really it’s no-”

“Don’t say it’s nothing, it’s clear that something happened, and you are not okay.” Kara placed her hands on Lena’s knees. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She hated seeing Lena cry. Lena only deserved to be happy, so it was breaking her to see Lena this way. 

“It’s just that… I think someone was stalking me when I went to the store and I got scared,” Lena had gotten her breathing under control, but the tears continued to roll silently down her face. She whispered with fear in her voice, “Kara what if it was the murderer?”

Kara wanted to laugh a little at that, but then she realized something. Someone out there was stalking her girlfriend, someone out there was scaring her girlfriend, hell, someone out there was making her girlfriend cry, and she wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Hey, look at me. I am not gonna let anybody hurt you, you hear me? No one. From now on, let me do the grocery shopping.” Kara held Lena’s hands in hers and moved to sit next to her girlfriend.

Lena shook her head “No, I can’t ask you to do that, you don’t even live here.”

Kara paused. “Then why don’t I move in, or you move in with me?”

“What are you saying?” Lena stared into Kara’s eyes like she didn’t understand what Kara just said.

“I basically live here anyway. Why don’t we just move in together? That way I can make sure you’re safe at all times.” Kara didn’t want to assume anything, but she knew Lena liked her apartment and she knew Lena liked having her around.

Lena had a huge smile on her face, but then something hit her. “I would love for you to move in, but don’t you think it’s a little too soon?”

“I mean, I was planning on asking you to move in on our second anniversary, which is in like one month so… Plus, it’s a dangerous city. It would make me feel better to know that I can protect you at all times.” Kara just wanted Lena close to her at all times. She loved the mornings with Lena, with Lena’s pancakes, and living with her meant more time together…. eating pancakes.

Lena couldn’t resist her girlfriend anymore. She leaned in and kissed Kara like Kara meant the world to her. Kissing Kara was a relief from all of her troubles, her safety blanket. It was simply her favorite thing to do.

Breaking apart, Lena touched her forehead to Kara’s and laughed so freely. “I would love for you to move in.”

Kara was beyond happy. She couldn’t help herself and gave Lena another big kiss. “Great, it’s gonna be awesome! Let me just tell Alex really quick, then I can show you just how happy I am,” Kara voiced dipped as she looked at Lena, her gaze full of heat and seduction.

Kara grabbed her phone from her pocket, texted Alex, and then she threw her phone on the nightstand and finally proceeded to tackled onto the bed Lena with a passionate kiss.

======= * * * ======= 

In her own apartment/spy cave, an angry Alex was watching camera number four, which gave her a view of Lena’s room. Her text tone filled the room and she saw it was from her sister.

** _guess who is moving in with Lena? Big hint it’s you, baby sister_ **

Alex couldn’t believe this.

Alex stopped looking at the camera when she saw what was about to happened on the bedroom. She walked a few steps where her bottle of scotch sat on the table. “OH, HELL NO. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING.” She grabbed the neck of the bottle, took a swig, and slammed it back onto the table.

Now more than ever she had to catch Lena, or at least get her as far away as she could from her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and from this point in the story things are getting a little more intense so buckle up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara movie in, Alex "helps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, I am taking a creative writing class so I was writing other stuff but am back, hopefully, I'll be updating sooner but don't hold your breathe. hope you enjoy the chapter

“ Well that’s the last of the boxes,” Alex said as she set the box she was carrying down by the bedroom, the box was label _clothes #4, _it was four in the afternoon and Alex couldn’t believe she was helping her sister move in with a serial killer, after learning Kara was moving in with Lena, Alex knew she needed to talk with her sister and convince her not to move in. Sadly Alex hadn’t been able to talk to her sister alone, so when Kara asked for her help moving her stuff into Lena’s apartment Alex saw it as an opportunity to talk to her sister.

“ Hey Kar can we talk?” Alex turned around only to find out that her sister was not in the room with her, _huh I could’ve sworn she was in the room_, thought Alex. She started walking out of the room and into the living room/kitchen, where she found her sister making out with Lena against the kitchen counter.

Alex quickly covered her eyes with her hands “ Oh god I did not need to see that ughh”

As Kara and Lena heard this they broke out of the kiss and put some space between them, after all, they didn’t need to traumatize Alex, plus now that they lived together they had way more time to make out in the privacy of their own home.

“ Sorry Alex, we got a little carried away, we’re just so excited to live together,” Kara said as she put an arm around Lena’s waist.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and then pulled away from her, “ okay I’m gonna go and pay the truck driver I’ll be right back” Lena proceeded to move through the apartment, and as she exited she closed the door behind her.

“ Hey Kar can we talk?” Alex asked her sister, now that Lena wasn’t in the room the redhead saw it as an opportunity to finally tell her sister who Lena really was.

Kara looked a little concerned, her eyebrows turned upside-down, she placed her hands on her hips in order to look a little more threatening, she had an idea about what her sister would tell her. Kara had a feeling her sister wasn’t very fond of Lena, but she had hoped that with time Alex would see how amazing the brunette was. Boy, she was wrong.

“ Sure what’s up?” Kara wanted to play it cool but her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence.

“ There’s no easy way to say this but here I go,” Alex took a deep breath and proceeded, “ you need to stop seeing Lena, I think she might be the killer” her voice has strong and a little aggressive but her arms were at her side, and she was fidgeting with her finger. It was clear she was nervous but she didn’t want her sister to see.

Kara was shocked to say the least, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were as open as they could be, how could her sister think Lena the most innocent, sweet person in the universe ever hurt anyone, let alone kill someone. If Alex wasn’t accusing her girlfriend of being a murder she would be laughing, it’s funny how people call Kara oblivious when her detective sister had the killer right in front of her and she was looking the other way. It actually made her angry because why would Alex suspect of Lena? Did Alex hate Lena so much that she would blame her for the murder someone else ( AKA Kara) was committing? Alex had never liked any of Kara’s partners, but she’d never accused them of being a killer.

“ No you always do this with the people I date, and I’m sick of it,” Kara’s voice was very aggressive, very angry,” you always try to get me to break up with them, you make up some crazy story to get me away from them or you give them a background check and I’ve been an idiot because I always listen to you but not anymore, not with Lena,” Kara took a deep breath and calmed down a little, she was still angry but she didn’t want to do anything she would regret later, “ I love her, am not breaking up with her and that’s final”

Alex was astonished, she didn’t know her sister felt that way, maybe in the past she went a little overboard but this time it was true, her sister was dating a serial killer, “ i… I do it to protect you Kar, plus most of the time am right and you know it,” Alex started to get agitated, her breath was shortening and her face was on to be feared, “ I know I go a little overboard but you have to believe me this time” Alex protective side was starting to show, she usually didn’t like to show this side of her in front of her sister but she needed to keep her sister safe from the monster she believed Lena was.

“WELL I DON’T SO BACK OFF” Kara was extremely angry now, how dare her sister try to separate her from Lena, the blonde took a deep breath, she couldn’t even look at her sister right now but she wasn’t going to let Alex ruin, Lena’s and Kara’s first night living together, “ look maybe you should just go, we’ll talk later?”

Alex knew her sister needed this time to cool off, maybe she’ll try again later “ Okay, I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean to upset you,” Alex started moving to the front door, she looked at Kara one more time before she left.

Alex couldn’t believe her sister, Alex was a detective her job was to solve crimes. It was frustrating how no one believes her, not her Capitan nor her sister. As she stepped outside of the apartment building she saw Lena paying finish paying the driver from the moving truck. As Alex saw Lena walk up to her she knew she had to say something _if Kara won’t break up with her then I’ll make her break up with my sister_ thought Alex.

“ Hey, you leaving already?” Lena sounded relax.

Alex got closer to Lena, their noses were almost touching,“ Cut the crap Luthor, I know it’s you and I’m really close to getting actual proof” Alex said angrily whispering, she pocked Lena’s chest hard with her finger pushing Lena back a little, “ back off from my sister, I don’t want you anywhere near her” Alex threaten Lena, she was done playing Lena’s little game. Alex walked away leaving a confused Lena on the street.

======= * * * =======

Lena came back to the apartment with red eyes and crocodile tears were starting to form, she kept replaying her conversation with Alex, her mind filling with confusion. In the two years, she and Kara had been dating Lena always thought Alex liked her but after the threat she made she wasn’t sure anymore. In fact, she was terrified, her girlfriend’s sister didn’t like her and she knew Kara loved her sister more than anyone, so once Alex told Kara to leave Lena, she would be alone once again because she knew Kara would always choose Alex first. She entered her room and saw her soon to be ex-girl fend on the closet.

“ Hey Babe, so I know we agreed on you giving me half of your closet but I think you have way too many shoes for that to work, maybe you can give me some drawers,” Kara said as she was unpacking some of her clothing onto the closet, after not getting a response from her girlfriend she stepped out of the closet and into the bedroom.

Lena couldn’t hold it anymore, she started crying her eyes out, knowing that this might be the last time she has with Kara made her want to die. She moved closer to the window, her tears kept coming out of her eyes and she hugged herself.

Kara saw this and immediately moved closer to Lena, “ Hey hey hey, it’s okay, I don’t need drawers.” Kara said as she placed her hands on both sides of Lena’s face, she laughed a little, she knew Lena wasn’t crying because of some drawers but maybe she could lighten the mood. She saw that Lena kept crying so Kara knew Lena was really upset. “ okay tell me what’s wrong?” Kara said as she removed her hands from Lena’s face and moved a little in order to see Lena’s full face while she spoked.

Lena took a while to calm down, she took a deep breath” Alex said threaten me to back off from you, I don’t think she likes me, and am a little afraid that after she talks to you you’ll break up with me and I’ll be alone again and I really love you and it would break my heart, I just don’t know what I would do without you” Lena was not only rambling but she’s also starting to get worked up again.

Kara was furious at her sister, after the conversation they had she had the balls to go and threaten Lena, Alex made Lena cry and Kara couldn’t believe it, “ Hey look at me,” Kara’s voice was soft and compassionate, “ I would have to be crazy to break up with you over what my sister says, you are the love of my life and yeah I love me sister but she doesn’t make decisions for me, plus do you really think I could break up with this face,” Kara said as she cupped Lena’s head, “ so get it in this beautiful head of your, you’re stuck with me for as long as you’ll have me”

“ Is forever an option?” Lena said as she smiled

“ I was hoping you would say that” Kara laughed a little, she took her hands off of Lena’s face and placed them on the brunette's hips “ just remember I’ll always be by your side, now how about we move this to our bed?”

Lena laughed and then kissed Kara, they kept moving and moving until they both fell to the bed.

======= * * * =======

After a lovely night ( Wink wink) Lena fell asleep in Kara’s arms, but Kara wasn’t tired, she was still angry at her sister, _how dare she upsets Lena and makes her doubt their relationship_ this thought kept Kara awake. She knew she wasn’t going to rest until he spoke with Alex, she looked at the clock on the left side table the clock read 9:00 pm, she knew her sister would be awake. Kara knew what she had to do. She slowly removed Lena from her arms, she stood up got dress, kissed Lena’s forehead, and then proceeded to leave. Alex was gonna pay for what she’d done to Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all my videogame lover, I am halfway through the lats of us part two and am loving it, hopefully it won't get on the way of my writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk, somethings happen and Kara relaxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter, I don't want to spoil anything just know there might be a little trigger warning during a part of the chapter, nothing too graphic but still.

Saying that Kara was furious would be an understatement, she was beyond that, she just couldn’t believe what her sister had done, she not only made Lena cried but Alex had also not listened to her when Kara said she wouldn’t’ break up with Lena, and she had meant it. Kara was walking through the dark streets of National City, she was wearing dark sweat pants and a dark hoodie to blend with the night, the yellow lights coming from light post illuminated the city, the sound of cars passing by, Kara was just glad Alex’s apartment was a couple of blocks away from Lena’s place, that way she could walk back to her’s and Lena’s apartment in less than twenty, she just hoped she would get back before Lena woke up and started asking questions. 

Kara appreciated the walk, it was a good way to calm down before she arrived at her sister's place, she loved her sister but Alex had crossed a very dangerous line, Kara didn’t know how she was going to react when she was in front of her sister. She didn’t want to hurt Alex but sometimes Kara’s anger gets the best of her and once she follows her inner rage nothing can stop her.

She was lost in thought and before she knew it she was in front of her sister’s building, she debated going inside and speaking to her, she’s angry very angry at what Alex had done but she was her sister, she had been there for her since she was 13, could she really blame her sister for trying to protect Kara’s heart. The blonde was biting the inside of her cheek, she looked up at the building and started turning around, but then she remembered something, she remembered who she was protecting, she remembered the tears that had adorn Lena’s beautiful face, how her voice had cracked and how insecure she look after Alex had talked to her, she remembered how much she loved Lena ( not that she ever forgets), all of Kara’s rage came back and she knew talking to Alex would solve things, but if it didn’t there’s always more than one solution.

Kara walked into the elevator, she clicked the button with a big number 7 right in the middle and the elevator started to move. Kara’s senses were high, her anger controlled her but she knew she had to stay calm, otherwise, she was afraid of what she would do. The elevator stopped and Kara walked out of it, she started walking the halls of the building until she hit the last door in that floor and she knocked.

The door opened and on the other side was the redhead with her flannel pajamas on and some fuzzy socks, she looks like she was about to go to sleep.

“ Kar, what are you doing here?” 

Kara didn’t wait for her sister to let her in, she ran past her into the apartment not answering her sister. “ What did I tell you about Lena?” the blonde wasn’t yelling but the anger in her voice was very clear. 

“ Look am sorry okay,” Alex said as she closed the door and stepped into the living room where her sister was standing “ but I have this feeling, I know she’s the killer, and you’re not safe with her” she started to get angry, how could her sister not see the danger of dating a serial killer, “ you have to break up with her,” she got closer to her sister, her voice sounding deeper and serious “ or I will. “

After than Kara saw red, how dare her sister threatens her relationship with Lena, Kara knew she needed to protect her girlfriend and their future together, even if it meant threatening her sister. Kara saw a small table near the dining table and next to it was an empty wall, she was about to do something she never thought she would, she was about to hurt her sister.

Kara pushed Alex to the empty wall and grabbed her by the neck, she was pining Alex to the wall beardly letting her breath, they were face to face.

“Listen to me,” Kara’s voice was deep and angry but calm at the same time,” no one, NO ONE, is ever tearing me away from Lena do you hear me?” Kara waited for Alex to nod but her grip was so tight Alex was turning purple,” I won’t let that happen and I won’t break with her either, and if you try to separate us well….”

Alex was chocking, she could feel the air leave her lungs, she tried to fight against her sister but she wasn’t strong enough, she started slapping Kara’s back and shoulders but it wasn’t doing much to help her. 

“Let’s just say no one would ever find your body,” Kara said as she threw Alex’s body against the small table that was near the wall, Kara started walking to the door.

Alex is shocked, to say the least, she knew her sister would get angry but this was a new side to her Alex had never seen, but she knew exactly what was causing this “ Kara can’t you see what Lena is doing to you? She's turning you into someone else, someone I don’t recognize.” 

Kara opened the door but stopped and turn around to look at her sister, “ I mean it, Al, if you don’t stop trying to get me to break up with Lena I won’t hesitate to kill you “ Kara walked out of the apartment and shut the door. 

======= * * * =======

Kara was halfway home still furious when she saw a young man who couldn’t be older than 30 in front of a store, kicking some boxes where a homeless man was trying to sleep, the young man was laughing it was clear that he thought he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Kara was already furious but seeing this just made her foam at the mouth. 

“ god some people just shouldn’t live in this earth” Kara whispered into the night. 

She saw the man head into an alley, she put on the hood from her hoddie and followed him, the alley was dark, the only two people there were Kara and the young man, as the blond walked closer to the man she saw a loose steel pipe on the floor, she grabbed it and started whistling.

The man was startled, he turned around and saw the shadow of a person holding some type of object, “ Wow dude, it’s not Halloween” he saw the shadow getting closer, “ dude BACK OFF” he started walking backward, but the shadow kept getting closer. “ do you want money? I…i..ii I can.. I can give you some, just please don’t hurt me” he started running but he tripped and fell, his hands were in front of his face trying to protect himself.

The shadow kept moving closer and closer until it was looking down at the man, Kara hit the man right in the face with the pipe, she kept hitting him and hitting him but the only thing in Kara’s mind was rage  _ why can’t Alex just leave my relationship alone? Why can’t she accept Lena? Why can’t she let me be happy?  _ Kara stopped when she saw there was nothing left to hit, she had destroyed the man’s face, she felt lighter, more relaxed to say the least. She wiped the fingerprints from the pipe and left the alley 

Kara approached the homeless man, she then set the pipe down by one of the boxes the man had, she took out her wallet and she put a ten-dollar bill on a cup he had in front of him, she was about to head home when she saw her hands were covered in blood, lucky for her the store across the street was still opened.

“ Hey sorry to bother you but I fell and hurt myself  could I use your bathroom to clean up?” she said with a smile on her face, she hoped the cashier believed her.

The woman behind the registered smiled and looked around “ Look honey if it were up to me you could do whatever you wanted in that bathroom but policies are policies you can’t use the restroom unless you buy something”

Kara looked around the small store, there was food, drinks, and even some shirts but what caught her eyes were the flowers in the corner, the store was selling bouquets of roses, she instantly knew what she had to buy. 

======= * * * =======

Kara tried to be as quiet as possible when she entered her apartment, she didn’t want to wake Lena up but as soon as she closed the door a voice came from the living room.

“ Hey, where were you?" Lena said as she put her book down on the coffee table and stood up from the couch. 

Kara took the hooded off and moved closer to her girlfriend “ Well after the mind-blowing sex we had a couple of hours ago I thought I should get you this” She said as she gave Lena the bouquet of roses she had bought.

“ Aww babe that’s so sweet I love them, “ Lena grabbed the flowers and set them down on the kitchen table she then moved closer to Kara and gave her a peck on the lips, “ you didn’t need to get me anything special especially not at these hours of the night” 

“ Babe it’s 11, plus I know I didn’t need to, I wanted to,” Kara said as she took Lena’s hand on her own.

Lena smiled as she looked down at their joined hands but her smile soon turned into a frown, “ Baby is that blood on your fingers?”

Kara quickly looked at her hands, she had to think of something fast, “ It’s probably from the thorns,” Kara moved away from Lena and walked up to the sink to wash her hand. “ it’s nothing don’t worry about it” 

Kara saw concern in Lena’s face she knew she had to distract her before she started asking more questions. “ Hey how about I put the flowers in some water and then we go back to bed?” Kara grabbed a vase from one of the cabinets in the kitchen, she filled it with water and then proceeded to put the roses in the vase. 

“ Okay let's go,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as they started walking to the bedroom, “ Oh, by the way, my mom called me today-“

“ That’s weird since when does she call you? “ Kara said as she got into the left side of the bed. 

“ We’ve been talking for a while, she wants to fix our relationship, but anyways we were talking and she told me she’s coming to  National City to work on a project and she wants to take me out to celebrate my novel but she also wants to meet you” Lena got into the right side of the bed and cuddle up to Kara. 

“ Isn’t it weird how we’ve been dating for a little over two years and I’ve never met her?”

“ Well she’s always traveling, plus our relationship wasn’t exactly nice up until like three months ago so, plus she specifically asked that you come so she could finally meet the woman that makes me so happy” Lena snuggled even closer to Kara’s chest.

Kara was nervous, meeting new people was easy for her but this was Lena’s mom she needed that woman to love her, “ Well then you’ll have to help me pick out an outfit to impress her” Kara kissed Lena’s forehead and proceeded to fall asleep. Good thing she was relaxed after her talk with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the last of us part 2 ( twice ) and it broke me that's why I didn't update sooner, I hope you guys are liking the story so I have an outline for each chapter but if there's something you'll like to see leave it in the comments and I can add it in. ( maybe, hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how may chapter this will have but we'll see. pls give me feedback if you can


End file.
